Just Desserts
by displacedtexan
Summary: At the Mizutani/Yoshida wedding reception, Yuzan Yoshida meets oil princess Shigeru Okawahara over a platter of desserts. Outings to share their favorite sweets may heal past heartache for both of them. My Little Monster/Hana Yori Dango crossover.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alas, I own neither My Little Monster nor Boys Over Flowers. Robico and Yoko Kamio respectively have that honor.

* * *

He had forgotten how blue the sky could be away from the city. By tilting his head back and looking straight up through the shifting leaves, he glimpsed the deep azure at the center of the sky's inverted bowl. The tree's branches shifted in rhythm to the soft breeze, whose passage was also noted by the tinkle of chimes hanging from the porch eaves. The constant hum of cicadas provided a harmony to the fairy-like music, and his toes squeezed the cool grass while his tongue clacked the candy against his teeth in time to nature's melody.

Closing his eyes to concentrate on the sensations in his mouth, he rolled the hard smooth candy around with his tongue. He felt small rough spots gradually form as the sugar disintegrated at an uneven pace. As always, the sweetness lasted only as long as the candy; once it was gone, his mouth held the familiar bitter aftertaste.

The car hit a bumpy patch of road and the dream dissipated but the sourness in his mouth remained the same.

"Damn it, Ando, a blind man could steer better," Yuzan muttered, still with his eyes closed.

He heard a choked laugh from the left side of the rear seat and froze at the feminine timbre. Had Ando finally managed to pick up a high schooler? "I swear, one day I'll send him forcibly to therapy in a straitjacket," he snarled to himself. He cracked open one eye; light from a passing car assisted the pale dawn and he was able see the other occupant. Thank God she wasn't a teenager. Of course, that probably accounted for why she was in the back seat instead of the front with that lolicon. But who was she and what in the hell was she doing in the car with him?

He peeked again and noticed that she was wearing an elegant dress topped off with a man's formal jacket. Taking inventory of his own clothing by moving his hand casually, as if shifting in his sleep, he discovered that he was wearing one of his dressiest suits, or at least parts of it. So, where had he been…?

Oh, yes, his brother's wedding. Haru and Shizuku had taken the next step in their relationship, formalizing their union. The combination of an eccentric genius, a goal-driven dynamo and an overly pampered rooster appeared odd to outsiders (and insiders, for that matter), but their personalities actually complemented each other. They had been surrounded by their friends and family…

Family. Yes, their old man had to stick his nose in and turn their celebration into a political rally to draw attention away from his latest fling. He had usurped the microphone and droned on and on at the reception. Did he even realize what an ass he was making of himself? Probably not, as he lacked the self-awareness gene. It was amazing that his children had turned out as normal as they had, which—to be honest—wasn't very. To their credit, eventually he and Haru could recognize and regret their foolish behavior, even if it had to be pointed out to them forcibly and repeatedly.

After the main reception, the alcohol had flowed freely at the "family, important political supporters and large investors" party. The older generation had congregated in the seated reception rooms and guzzled the hard stuff, while the younger assorted guests pilfered the wine buckets. He had a vague memory of performing the Cossack dance with Haru and Mitsuyoshi in the middle of the ballroom. Shit. He hoped for his own political future's sake that no one had a video camera out right then. Shizuku had just stood on the sidelines with that half-smile of hers watching the three idiots with affection. What an amazing woman she was. One of the few women in the world who was able to put up with the Yoshida lunatics in a sensible fashion. God, why couldn't he find someone like her for himself? Hell, who was he fooling? With his neurosis, he'd probably turn and run for the hills if he did. He'd be better off having one presented to him as a fait accompli...

Forget that! He needed to identify the young lady who was in way too near proximity to him. His mind sorted through the various females that had attended the wedding festivities in an attempt to place a name on the car's occupant. There was the bride's mother, naturally; such a fierce woman, able to stand toe-to-toe with his father without flinching. She and Shizuku made a formidable partnership, both professionally and personally; he had witnessed them take down the son of a bitch before the wedding without resorting to violence. They had then calmly resumed preparing for the ceremony as if nothing more had happened than a blown light bulb.

In sharp contrast was that airhead Natsume, Shizuku's self-described "best friend" and occasional basket case. Oh, what great comic fodder she had provided that year she was seriously crushing on Mitsuyoshi. Alas for his sadistic sense of humor, that had finally faded, and she and Sasayan now resembled planetary bodies revolving around each other. Strangely enough, until the former high school group decamped for a separate after-party, her tall, reserved friend Oshima had been playing keep-away with Shizuku's younger brother Takaya. Hmm, that made some of Takaya's remarks about not liking girls his age make sense. He had to admit that his young brother-in-law had good taste and wished him luck.

From the groom's guest list was their stepmother Michiru, whose great talent was spending huge piles of money whenever the old bastard's antics hit the press. She loved to manipulate both of them into begging her to return to the family fold, knowing that she held the winning hand since her husband's career couldn't survive another divorce. How different from their blood mother, who merely permanently withdrew from situations that didn't suit her or that annoyed her… Wait, no need to count her—she hadn't shown up; he was pretty sure that Haru hadn't allowed her an invitation.

Of course, as long-time family associates, the entire Yamaguchi family, including offspring, was in attendance; he wondered if Iyo still spoke of herself in third person. Even though she had remained in the midst of her brother's three idiot friends, he noticed that Kenji had not strayed far from his sister's side. If it were not so annoying, he would be amused that his awkward self was still thought such a womanizer by one who truly deserved that reputation.

Well, this was frustrating. Even taking inventory of the guests didn't help him identify the passenger. What was he going…

A bare foot prodded his thigh. "Hey, Yuzan-chan," the stranger said in a singsong tone, "I know you're awake. How much longer until we're there?"

His eyes popped open wide as the rest of his body froze. Yuzan-chan?

The jacket slipped off as she leaned forward and neared him, her hands and knees resting on the seat. "You said we were going to taste the best cheesecake in Japan. We're already halfway to Shizuoka, so where is it?"

"Wh-wha-?"

She reached a hand in his direction and he scrambled backwards until he hit the door. Her eyebrows met and her bottom lip pouted when his eyes widened. "Do you think I'm making a pass at you? Look behind you, idiot."

Sure enough, there was Mount Fuji over his shoulder. Cheesecake…

Oh, yes. After the Cossack dance, a few more bottles had been breached, and he had found himself in need of something non-alcoholic in his stomach. He had been munching on various pastries that had been replenished throughout the evening and had encountered this person sitting on the floor, back to the wall, sparkling shoes cast aside. An entire platter had covered her lap as she made inroads through a sampling of the table's offerings. Sensing a kindred spirit, and with enough alcohol in his system to override the paralysis of feminine nearness, he had plopped down beside her after ruthlessly commandeering a platter of his own and filling it with some of everything.

She had blinked at him soundlessly, then swallowed before plucking a fresh item off his tray.

"So what do you think of the desserts?" he asked.

"Lizard anthroid," she mumbled.

"What?" His mouth and eyes opened wide.

She gulped. "A little uninspired." She fingered a different one before pinching off a corner and licking her finger. "I had expected more from that degenerate Yoshida. Maybe some molded phallic candies or aphrodisiac jellies. This is standard wedding reception food. High-class, but nothing worth flying across the Pacific for."

Yuzan's head hit the wall behind him as he laughed. She scowled as she lifted a champagne bottle to her lips, ignoring the flute that lay next to her skirt. Granted, it was on its side, but she at least had started the evening with glassware.

"The bride—and her mother—had final veto over the food selection. It's entirely likely that the son-of-a-bitch would have enjoyed serving those, however."

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "You know that middle-aged pervert?"

Yuzan smiled. "That appellation means you aren't his latest mistress, right?"

He felt a jolt when her eyes shot sparks at him as she snorted, "Are you insane? He tried to feel me up on the dance floor. Why do you think I holed up here with a bottle of booze?"

"Please don't refer to a $500 bottle of champagne as 'booze'," he said, wincing.

She held up the bottle and studied the label. "Over-charged. This retails for $350 in the United States."

"Really?" he asked calmly. "I'll have to speak to the caterers about that."

Her face dropped in horror. "Are you one of that troglodyte's staff?"

He ignored the question. "And uninspired pastries, to boot. But this far into the evening—and the bottles—no one else in attendance will notice. No, this won't do." He stood and waved his arm, pointing a finger to the sky. Somehow, he managed not to sway as he proclaimed, "In honor of meeting a fellow dessert connoisseur, I'll treat you to the best cheesecake in Japan."

She stared up at him but didn't rise. "And who are you?" she inquired.

He made a shaky bow. "Yuzan Yoshida, at your service. And you?"

"Not one of the staff, but the pervert's heir apparent," she commented, paling. "I don't suppose I could get away with an alias?"

"Why would you need to? Oh, the insults," Yuzan realized. "Those were much milder than what either of his sons have called him in the past. Or even today," he added truthfully. "So, will you join me, Miss...?"

She hopped up suddenly and assumed a boxer's pose, fists clenched. "My name is Shigeru, and if you try any funny stuff, you will surely regret it."

Yuzan flushed slightly and laughed. "Funny stuff? In a sober state I wouldn't even be able to talk with you, so I believe your virtue is safe."

Shigeru tilted her head to the side. "That almost sounds like a challenge. However, you don't seem as strange as some I've encountered, so I'm in. When do we leave?"

His head turned as he looked around the room. "As soon as I locate my driver and he can bring the car around." He blinked at her as she dumped out some of the refreshment displays and filled them with treats of her choice. "I thought those were uninspired."

"Hey, they're still edible," she retorted. "And grab another overpriced bottle, won't you, Yuzan-chan?"

And so, after several hours to burn off the alcohol in his blood, Yuzan Yushida, back and arms pressed against the door and window, felt the sluggish tumblers of his brain click into place as he remembered a last-minute guest replacement. "Oh God," he whispered, "I ran off with the crazy oil princess."


	2. Chapter 2

Except for chatter and clangs from the kitchen and sounds of eating utensils, the café was silent. Shigeru looked from the taciturn, slightly trembling man opposite her to the one holding his head at the only other table in the dining area.

"You really weren't kidding about not being able to speak to women when you're sober," she commented before cutting off another small piece of cheesecake from one of the five plates in front of her.

Yuzan nodded his head, not meeting her eyes.

"Well, I will admit that this is damned good cheesecake, but the conversation part is definitely lacking." She swallowed and pointed her fork at Yuzan. "You were more fun when you were drunk, you know that?" She shook her head, short hair flying. "I know that you must interact with women while working for your blasted father's campaign and business, so what's the problem now?"

"Master Yuzan can usually behave adequately in a business situation. The ladies on the payroll quickly learn that if they flirt with him, he disappears," Ando called over.

"Really?" She turned around, leaning an arm on the back of the chair.

"Yes, miss. I believe that is how he has unjustly earned the reputation of a 'love 'em and leave 'em'playboy. The press merely overlooks that he doesn't 'love them' before he 'leaves them.'"

Shigeru leaned forward. "Look, I've always despised insincerity; as a result, I'm too straightforward to flirt. So how do you account for the silent treatment? Have I done anything to you?"

"N-no." Yuzan toyed with his fork and a slice of cheesecake. "The problem is on my end. You—uh—appear to be the type that appeals to me, and that makes me so nervous that my brain—and tongue—won't function."

"Just keep trying, Master Yuzan," Ando encouraged him. "Remember, once you got used to Miss Mizutani, you were able to talk easily to her."

Shigeru raised an eyebrow. "Mizutani?"

Yuzan shot her a shy grin. "The bride from yesterday. My new sister-in-law."

"Oh?" She smiled and crossed her arms on the table. "Well, then, let's just keep talking. So, what about me appeals to you and makes you nervous?"

"Well, you're…soft…and pretty...and you smell good," he managed, eyes averted.

"How old are you?" She fought a laugh as she shot a mock glare at him. "Well, you yourself are kind of cute—almost beautiful actually, but I'm friends with guys just as good looking and I manage to keep from attacking them. That is, except for one, but we were engaged at the time…"

"See there, Master Yuzan, she's no threat. She likes sweets and she's not bad to look at," Ando put in helpfully.

"Such an overflow of compliments will surely made my head swell," Shigeru commented drily. "I can see that _he_ has no problems talking to women," jerking a thumb in Ando's direction, "although he is not particularly suave about it. Should I be concerned?"

"Don't worry about Ando," Yuzan spoke. "You're too old for him. He likes high school girls." He pulled another plate towards him and began to pay attention to it.

"So King Pervert hires other pervs. What is _wrong_ with your family?"

She looked up, startled, at the burst of laughter across the table. "Now I remember why I liked you at the reception. You're outrageous, you pull no punches, and you come up with creative descriptions of my father," Yuzan said.

"Well, in my position I'm not that familiar with humility and generally do what I like, so you're fairly accurate." She dropped her eyes. "By the way, I don't often receive comments like 'soft' and pretty'. Thanks."

"Tell me," he asked between bites, "did you really jump off Monte Brento in a wingsuit?"

"Oh, did that story reach Japan? I almost hit the target, too. Activities where you have to give your all relieve stress for me. But breaking my arm waveski surfing last year put the brakes on what my mother calls my 'tomboy activities'." She gave a lengthy sigh.

"I prefer to get away to a quiet place, far from the phones and reporters to relieve stress, not almost kill myself," Yuzan offered.

"I'd probably think myself into a depression if I tried that," she countered, lifting her tea cup. "To each their own."

"If Young Master would just keep his own to himself," Ando moaned. "Recalling that mountain trip that you tricked me into… I prefer civilization, complete with lots of young ladies…high schoolers…sailor uniforms...short skirts..."

"Shut up!" Shigeru and Yuzan said simultaneously.

Shigeru noticed that Yuzan had pulled one more plate of cheesecake over and was helping himself to a bite. "Here, try this caramel one," she suggested. Now it was her turn to watch him down the treats.

She looked around in sudden realization. "Say, isn't it a little early for a café to be open?"

Ando cleared his throat. "Beg pardon, Miss, but the young master had me call ahead and give them warning. We are also the only customers until we leave, so by all means dissect his brain to your hearts' content."

"Ha!" she said. "Say, Yu-chan, how's the one with raspberries?"

"Not bad," he managed around a mouthful, "but I prefer blueberries myself. You can have the rest of it."

"Don't mind if I do."

After a half hour and several replenishments of the table, Shigeru commented, "I must say, you do have excellent taste and endurance in desserts. Not many people can keep up with my appetite. They tend to turn green and have to lie down like that one," gesturing to Ando, "while I'm just getting started."

"Really?" Yuzan exclaimed. "Ando does that, plus he's a champion complainer. The only other person who could keep up with me was a middle schooler; oh wait, he's in high school now."

Ando groaned from his prone position on the tatami floor. "The stomach of an adolescent boy is much less delicate than that of a grown man. And I pray for the day that yours develops such delicacy. Miss, do you realize how many years I have been living in a sugar-filled hell? Pastries, cakes, mousses, milly-whatevers…"

"Mille crepe, you philistine," Yuzan remonstrated before turning to Shigeru. "It was a tropical treasure trove with smooth cream and fresh fruits, blended together into an unforgettable melody, and that idiot was eating it layer by layer!"

A rhythmic thumping sound which had first registered as background noise now was almost deafening. Ando sat up from the pillow that had been graciously provided by the café hostess. "What is that?"

Shigeru stood and looked out the window. "Damn. My security guards have found me. I wonder where they stashed the GPS beacon this time."

"So…you employ security guards…" Yuzan began.

"…and regularly escape from them?" continued Ando.

"They have their uses but can truly be constraining," Shigeru muttered as she upended her small bag. "Aha!" She plucked a half-centimeter adhesive gem off her pocketbook. "They're getting sneakier!" As she restuffed her purse, she glanced at Yuzan. "I've got to go. Do you need to be anywhere soon? I can offer you a lift and Ando can rest and return on his own time."

"Ah, no, thank you," Yuzan replied. "I think we'll check into the inn just down the way and catch up on sleep. There shouldn't be regular office hours, as I'm sure the old bastard didn't rise at the crack of dawn today anyway."

"And I wonder whose bed he'll be in whenever he awakens," groused Ando.

"Yeah, well." Shigeru hesitated at the door then pulled out her cell phone. "Hey, can I call you?"

"Um, uh, sure?"

"Look, we've both got our own stresses at work and I've promised mother to stay away from extreme sports for awhile. Why don't we try to find some middle ground and unwind together while enjoying our favorite pastime—eating?"

"Eating…should be fine," he replied hesitantly.

"We can share our favorite munchies without torturing friends and employees." She gestured at Ando. "Anyone who can wax poetic over a mille crepe is all right in my book."

"Okay." They aimed their phones to transfer data.

"Great!" She gave a thumbs up as several black-suited men approached the café. "I'll give you a call. Just don't let your horndog father hear about it or he'll expect a political donation!"

"Young Master Yuzan," Ando said as the helicopter flew out of sight, "you shouldn't let that one get away."


	3. Chapter 3

"I was surprised to hear from you," Shigeru commented as she and Yuzan walked through the park one afternoon a few weeks later.

"Oh? Why?" he asked as he took a bite of one of the two filled crepes he was holding.

"I felt like our last meeting was a disaster. When I took you to my favorite café, you froze again and only responded in monosyllables," she answered. "It was 'Cheesecake Café Redux', although at least you began eating right away."

"Well, your selection of refreshments was just what I would have ordered. Actually," he hesitated, "they were almost exactly what I did order several years ago."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"That place, Bistro Robico, is where I had my one and only marriage meeting."

Shigeru shot him a concerned glance. "Oh, I apologize. I didn't mean to bring up painful memories."

"No, it was a short and futile encounter. Although it seemed that we had similar views of family goals, it would never have worked out." He wadded the paper wrapping of his first crepe and threw it successfully into a trash bin.

"Why, may I ask?"

"There would have been considerable in-law problems. Old history." At her quizzical look, Yuzan continued, "Bullying is a privilege reserved only for older brothers, and her older brother bullied Haru in primary school."

"So you took revenge?" She eyed him narrowly.

"Repeatedly, since he didn't learn his lesson the first time and," he added with a slightly evil grin, "because I enjoyed it a little too much. And from that time on he had almost as great a phobia about me as Haru did."

"Your broth…"

He cut her off. "Kenji showed up out of the blue—don't know how he found the place, as he has no sense of direction—and whisked his sister off. And even threatened me, I do recall." He tilted his head and eyed the sky. "I believe it was his love for his sister that overcame his complex. I never saw him tremble when meeting me after that." He shook himself. "So I suppose that I managed to both create and solve his problem."

"Still," Shigeru bumped her shoulder with his, "it's too bad that it didn't work out. It sounds like you might have been compatible."

"No." He gazed into the distance. "It would have made things even stickier for Haru. Kenji loved Shizuku-chan as well, and Haru knew it. He may still do… Imagine your brother's brother-in-law being your main love rival?"

"It sounds positively incestuous," she laughed. "But I can certainly identify with potential in-law problems. If I had married my erstwhile fiancé, I would have had the mother-in-law from hell."

"Really? I can't recall any press coverage of your engagement, even though you told me about it."

"That was over five years ago. I was only eighteen and still in high school at the time."

"Ah. At that time I was in college, enjoying my rebellious stage with hair past my shoulders. I didn't pay much attention to society gossip then. I was much too busy trying to pester Haru into noticing me." He chuckled softly.

"What a strange family you have," Shigeru noted.

"Yes. That should be our family motto. At least it uses a cleaner adjective than the truth. Who was your fiancé?"

She hesitated then answered softly, "Tsukasa Domyoji."

Yuzan bent over with a coughing fit. Shigeru pounded him helpfully on the back with her free hand.

He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "You were going to be the daughter-in-law of Kaede the Cun—"he broke off and flushed as he straightened. "Sorry, that's what my father calls her."

She laughed." I'm sure he's not the only one. She's not a…pleasant person, to be sure. She and my parents sprang the engagement on us. I wasn't even fully dressed when dragged to the meeting."

"So you were relieved when it was called off?"

"Not exactly." She sighed. "I fell in love with him that very night."

"Then, what happened?" he asked.

"He didn't feel the same way. He was already in love with the girl who would become my best friend," Shigeru smiled sadly at him. "He tried, but he finally told me that I was not the one."

"Oh." After a moment Yuzan asked, "Do you still love him?"

"Who knows? Perhaps I always will, in a way. I know the pain didn't go away immediately. Luckily my parents agreed that they would not force me into a marriage again. I went to college and spent summers working with them—with occasional breaks for extreme sports. I'm their heir, whether I marry or not."

"I read that Domyoji recently wed. Was it to your friend?" he asked.

"Yes. They're currently managing the New York office. I saw them shortly before I was shipped here to attend your brother's wedding."

"How did that come about?"

"My parents had accepted originally, but a major snag in contract negotiations required my father's personal attention in Saudi Arabia, with mother handling the situation on the New York end. I was the least involved so I became the sacrificial lamb."

"Huh?" Yuzan asked as he disposed of the second crepe's wrapping.

"My mother said that the family had to be represented and that I must be polite, but try to avoid the wandering hands of 'That Lecher Taizo'."

"Sorry. I guess he groped her in the past."

"Yeah. Trying for a multigenerational coup, I suppose. Well, at least he limped for a few minutes after he pulled it on me."

"Oh?"

"Stiletto heels that night, remember?" Shigeru winked at him.

"I just recall that you got rid of them as soon as you could," he recalled laughing. "Why didn't you leave immediately after that?"

"My 'escort' for the evening was the most senior legal advisor in the Tokyo office at the time. He was pulled into the other room and wouldn't answer my texts. Probably either too drunk or didn't know how to," she muttered. "So I just decided to wait him out."

"And when you disappeared, your security guards panicked ," he guessed.

"Ah, they need a little stimulation now and then. Especially since I have to behave." They walked together in quiet companionship for a few moments. "So, leaving behind the topic of your father, how is your relationship with your mother?"

"Well, my parents divorced shortly after Haru was born. I hardly see her and he wouldn't even recognize her."

She looked at him. "So that means that you're the only one who misses her?"

Yuzan's eyes went blank as he smiled sadly. "I miss her like I miss a sweet dream, and she is just as insubstantial. In reality she was—is—not suited to be a wife or mother."

"Then why did she marry?"

"I assume that it was a family arrangement, like your engagement, and she had no choice. Years later I was able to process various conversations overheard when I was young. She…prefers the company of other women. Apparently after I came along, she banned my father from her bed. One assumes that he did not honor that, since my brother was later born." He sighed. "She always refers to Haru as 'that filthy boy'."

"That's terrible. Even worse than Tsukasa's mother, and I thought she couldn't be topped."

"I know. She has such hatred for my brother—her own son—and I still long for her approval…and love. Why?"

"But your father accepted you...?"

"He took us in, for Haru's sake. I was the afterthought."

"What?" Her shock was obvious.

"Haru's a genius, and for my sins, I'm the one who discovered it. My father wanted to capitalize on that in some way, but we came as a package deal. I was the only one who wanted to be part of a traditional family. Haru never fit in, always running away or rebelling in some fashion." Yuzan pulled a twig off a bush and twirled it with his hand. "After a while, I couldn't even stand to look at him. He was the one my father wanted, not me."

"But now…"

"I managed to find him a home with our cousin. Even with Haru out of the house, Father never looked at me with any interest. I suppose to him that I am a glorified, slightly more important employee." Yuzan held her arm as they walked around the damp tiles of a splash pool, avoiding the laughing children at play there.

"How about your stepmother?"

"Ah, Micheru?" He laughed unpleasantly. "Whatever you've heard about Father's romantic exploits, she has done the same in retaliation. The only difference is that she is more discreet. Usually after a scandal she flies off to somewhere on the other side of the world to spend obscene amounts of money and have a vengeance fling, most times with a much younger guy. Once she couldn't find one quickly and tried it with me…"

Shigeru gasped.

"Needless to say, I made sure to be more aware from then on. I have enough complexes about my own mother that I don't need to add that to it."

A sudden noise startled them both, then Yuzan pulled his phone from his suit pocket and turned off the alarm. "Break time's over, I'm sorry to say."

"And you only ate two crepes!" she laughed at him. "Well, it's my choice next time. I have something special in mind, so we'll need to coordinate calendars. I'll get in touch with you."

"I'll look forward to it," he replied. As they approached her car, he caught her hand and tugged her to a stop. She turned and stared at him with raised eyebrows. "Shigeru," he began. "Ando lectured me for hours about my behavior at the last meeting, but I really did want to see you again." Slowly and jerkily he gave her a brief hug. "Take care," he said as he released her.

"Sure," she replied wide-eyed, pushing her short hair off her temple with her fingers before walking to the open door held by the chauffeur. "You too!" she called belatedly.

He turned and gave a single wave as he headed toward Ando. As soon as she was out of sight, he leaned both hands and the roof of the car and breathed heavily.

"I saw that, Young Master." Ando patted him on the shoulder. "You did well."

"Peaches," Yuzan muttered. "Her hair smelled like peaches. Ando, drive by the crepe stand again. I want a peach crepe."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey! Yuzan!" Shigeru waved wildly as the dark rental car pulled away from the curb and headed for the hotel. He turned her way and smiled as he approached, escorted by her security guard who had met the car.

"Yo, Shigeru!" he greeted her before seating himself. "You weren't kidding about schedule adjustments. I didn't know you were planning to take me to the other side of the world."

"Our Houston branch office hosted a conference on experimental oil extraction techniques, and I thought I'd show you what the Crescent City has to offer since New Orleans was just a hop, skip and jump away." She laughed. "Well, for me, that is."

"Despite the distance, I'm looking forward to it," he answered, his eyes looking at the other tables. "The menu appears to be a little limited, but I'm willing to try new things."

"Aw, this is just the beginning. You can't visit New Orleans without having a beignet at Café du Monde. Miyashita ordered for us as soon as Kikuchi radioed that you were a few blocks away. Were the flights and connections smooth?"

"Sure, my 'chaperone' took care of everything, and I was able to nap for several hours. By the way, Ando shed tears of joy that he wouldn't be required for this meeting," he informed her.

"We'll have to torture him some other time, then. Here we are!" she exclaimed as their order arrived.

Yuzan looked at it with interest. "Lots of powdered sugar. I guess it's a little messy to eat?"

"That's half the fun," Shigeru teased.

"It's good!" he said after his first bite.

"Absolutely! Fried dough covered in sugar, what's not to like? Doughnuts, sata andagi, funnel cakes, they're all comfort food of some kind." She lifted her cup. "Plus, café au lait. Coffee with chicory and scalded milk." she enlightened him. "It's a traditional Creole drink and absolutely necessary, according the Book of Shigeru, to drink with beignets."

"Mmm!" He winced a bit at the bitterness of the chicory. "Will the Book of Shigeru allow me to have seconds on the beignets?"

"Well, I have other places I want to take you, but knowing your appetite... Miyashita, get us both another plate!"

* * *

By the time they finished their carriage tour of the French Quarter, Shigeru was fanning herself and Yuzan with a lace fan purchased from a street vendor. "It's late in the year, but it's still hot and humid in this part of the United States," she explained. "Miyashita will take us to our hotel to freshen up and change. There's a dress code for dinner, but once you see the menu you won't mind."

"But our agreement was for desserts!" he protested.

"Don't worry, there will be magnificent desserts," she patted his hand as she assured him.

* * *

Two hours later, as they waited for the elevator with the security guards, Yuzan looked around the hallway and commented, "It's a little quiet around here. Not what I had expected of New Orleans."

"Yes," she commented, securing the card key in her evening bag, "I reserved the entire floor so that we wouldn't be disturbed by late night party goers. Even though the International House is a couple blocks off the French Quarter, it can still get rowdy. If you want to visit Bourbon Street after dinner, we'll have to stick close to Kikuchi and Miyashita. Anything can happen there after dark."

As they entered Arnaud's, Kikuchi murmured, "The Okawahara reservation for Iberville and Bienville." Immediately a tuxedoed staff member escorted them to an enclosed room with one table, walls covered in richly brocaded fabric and ceiling adorned with silver leaf. They were escorted through that room to its twin beyond it, where the single table had place settings side-by-side, not across from each other.

Yuzan looked at the room's open area as the waiter seated Shigeru. "You know, another table could fit in here."

"This room can be set up with three," commented the waiter smoothly as he placed a menu in his hands.

Yuzan craned his neck at the security guards. "So why are your guards in another room?" he asked Shigeru.

"It's for their gastronomic protection," she smiled at him. "I think our appetites would kill theirs."

"Really?" he asked. His eyes widened as he viewed the menu. "Oh my."

"Yes," she laughed. "But you're not allowed to see the dessert menu. No," she cautioned him as his hand raised. "Whatever he offers you, do not show it to him," she ordered the waiter.

"Yes, ma'am," was the reply.

"Do you trust me?" She leaned to her right and asked Yuzan.

"With my appetite, yes," he replied.

She plucked the menu from him. "Very well, we will start with Shrimp Arnaud, Escargots en Casserole, Crab Claws Provinçale, Alligator Sausage, and Oysters Bienville."

"And which table will be receiving which appetizers?" asked the waiter.

"Oh, that's just for us," Shigeru informed him cheerily. "Those two can order for themselves."

"Ju-just for you two?" he stammered.

"Plus Seafood Gumbo, Shrimp Bisque, and Assorted Greens Salad. Yes, and for the entrees," she studied the menu with her tongue slightly protruding in concentration, "Shrimp Creole, Arnaud's Crab Cakes, Ponchartrain, and Pompano Duarte. We will need additional plates or bowls each course for sharing, and check the wine history under my name and bring us two bottles of my favorite white."

As the waiter staggered to the other room, Yuzan looked at her admiringly. "Wow, the super rich really are different. But seriously, is that enough food for both of us?"

Shigeru leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I didn't want to cause a total meltdown at the beginning of the evening. I don't think the waiter is able to handle yet the information that we are ordering every single dessert."

* * *

The service that evening was exquisite and attentive, although they couldn't help but notice some oddities about the attendants.

"I believe we are the entertainment for tonight," Shigeru commented after yet another stranger cleared plates from the table.

"Yes," Yuzan agreed. "I think we have seen at least three quarters of the wait staff so far. However, your employees are suffering despite your consideration of having two rooms."

"I know," she giggled. "The waiters keep opening the door between the rooms and the guards keep closing it. The last time Miyashita's face looked a little green when he caught sight of our table. You'd think we had him on a shrimp boat in the middle of a hurricane."

Yuzan paused while dividing the Ponchartrain, a fillet topped with crabmeat. "You know, my brother once claimed that he wanted to be a fisherman."

"The genius? As a career?" Shigeru paused, fork suspended in midair. "I wouldn't think that went over well with Dickhead Dad."

"No," he agreed. "Father would never have permitted that. But that happened after I got him kicked out of the house."

"I assume that he amended his career plan?" she enquired.

He laughed. "Actually, he did end up on a boat, although it was as assistant on a research voyage. And he did catch a large tuna, so I suppose that dream was fulfilled." He laughed shortly. "I'm just sorry that I had to betray him for him to find his own way."

"From what I saw at the wedding, it didn't look like he has hard feelings over it," she noted.

"Yes. He humbled me by telling me that none of it was my fault. If I could just make myself believe it…"

"Hey! Stop beating yourself up!" She lightly smacked his cheek, then let her hand to rest there for a moment. As he looked at her in shock, she continued, "You were just a boy yourself at the time, and he's happy now. He could never have managed that in your dad's toxic home. You did the best thing by getting him out of there."

"But when we moved there I promised to make a place for him. I failed."

"Cut it out!" She suddenly slammed her cutlery to the table, pulled his head forward, and kissed him noisily on the mouth. Her cheeks colored as her eyes flitted away from his stare. "I'd rather see you quiet than talking bad about yourself. Now finish that fish or I won't order dessert."

"I suppose that's an offer I can't refuse," Yuzan said, blushing.

* * *

Three quarters of an hour later he looked on as the table was filled with an assortment of plates and bowls. "All right," he said after examining them, "I recognize crème brûlée, bread pudding, custard, and a chocolate bombe. What are the rest?"

"Frozen praline soufflé, pecan pie, strawberries Arnaud. And after we finish these, we will have an assortment of flavored ices."

"Marvelous!" He sat back. "Let's begin!"

The door between the Iberville and Bienville rooms was closed with a decisive "Click!"

* * *

Both Shigeru and Yuzan occupied themselves with their laptops and phones for several hours on the flight back to Japan. After completing a number of conference calls, Shigeru leaned back and stretched her arms above her head. When her eyes opened, she glanced Yuzan's way and was intrigued to see her name on his screen.

"What are you working on?" she asked, bumping her shoulder against his.

"Hmm?" He looked up distractedly. "Oh, the latest pain in the butt. I'm having to plan my birthday party next month."

"You're kidding!" She looked at him. "You're not kidding. Who plans their own party?! Where's the surprise?! The excitement?! The presents?!"

"Well," he laughed. "It's a tradition with my father. Have a big whoop-de-doo often enough to give the reporters something to write about, and maybe the press won't mention his infidelities. It's one of the requirements of my job that I make it memorable and not disappoint him."

Shigeru stared at him. "Some father." When he only responded with a shrug, she added, "Are you planning the food as well?"

He grinned at her. "Absolutely! That is one of the privileges of planning your own party."

"I noticed my name," she pointed to the screen. "Does this mean I'm invited?"

He gave her a shy smile. "Your family is. I hope that you will be the representative again. It will make the evening easier to deal with. There won't be many there that I care to spend time with."

"I absolutely will! I'd love to see what you select. This can be our next meeting." She squeezed his hand. "Can I peek at the guest list?"

"Sure!" He gave her a puzzled look but handed over the laptop. She scrolled through the list making noncommittal sounds. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

"I'm thinking that this might be a more fun party than you anticipate," she smiled at him, handing the computer back. "I know members of some families on the list, and I'll call and tell them to make sure to be their family's rep that night."

"That's nice, but the party I'm most looking forward to will be after this one winds down."

"Really?" she asked.

"My cousin Mitsuyoshi is having a get-together of some of Haru's and my friends at his business afterwards. It will be considerably more casual and the food definitely more plebian, but I wonder if you'd like to attend that with me as well."

She caught her breath." Of course. But won't that be a lot of trouble for your cousin, having to go straight from one party to host another?"

"Oh, Mitsuyoshi won't be at the fancy wingding," Yuzan said absently, scrolling through the menu list. Sensing a chill in the air, he looked at Shigeru and jumped at her glare. "Wait, it's not like that! Even if Dad wanted him, Mitsuyoshi wouldn't come! They pretty much hate each other," he muttered.

"Why's that?" She asked.

"Oh, Aunt Kyoko would never say who his father was, so she was cast out of the family home, and then Dad wouldn't pay for her treatment when she had terminal cancer."

"Have I mentioned lately that I don't particularly care for your father?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"You can never say it too often," he reassured her.

"So what happened with your aunt?"

"I managed to get the money Mitsuyoshi needed, but he didn't accept my trade. That was when Haru left," he added. "He insisted on paying me back."

"But he is family—"

"It's a matter of honor with him, and I respect that. Of course, he doesn't know that I didn't tell father he was repaying the money." At her gasp, he added, "Once I was given a position in the firm that allowed me to handle investments, I set up and managed a trust fund using his payments. He has a nice little sum just waiting for me to think of a way to give it back to him…"

Shigeru leaned across the armrest and hugged him. "I knew you weren't a douchebag like your father!"

"Oi!" he said, pretending to look offended. "Did you ever think that I was?"


	5. Chapter 5

"I am so-o-o sorry!" Tsukushi Domyoji apologized profusely to Yuzan and Shigeru inside the Batting Center. "I told my husband about your plans after the 'official' celebration, and that idiot apparently thinks any party should be grateful for his attendance."

"But why would he want to crash this one?" Shigeru asked her. "It's mostly people that he doesn't know."

"When has that ever stopped Tsukasa Domyoji when he gets an idea stuck in his head?" she replied sarcastically. "He got this brainstorm for the F4 to show up here after you and I told him that he needed to separate Akira from the birthday boy's step-mother. Sorry, Yoshida-san," she added.

Yuzan pinched the bridge of his nose briefly. "Don't worry about me. I'm used to this." He straightened away from the wall he had been leaning against. "Although I must admit, Shigeru, that your friends added an extra degree of excitement to a usually boring event. I thought Kenji was going to punch your other Lothario friend in front of Japan's upper crust. I don't know if he's accepted that his sister is now a legal adult and can choose with whom she flirts." He laughed shortly. "If he had started a free-for-all, Haru would never have stopped complaining that he missed it, since he left early."

"But your father wouldn't have been pleased," Shigeru reminded him.

"I'm beginning to wonder how much longer I'm willing to try to please him," he said softly. "Something is not quite right, but I can't put my finger on it."

She turned and was about to question him about the statement when her attention was caught by a cry of outrage. An extremely pretty girl broke free from two handsome males and hurtled across the room to clutch Yuzan's shirt.

"How could you invite those…perverts to our party for you?" she asked. "They're even worse than Yamaken's friends!"

"Now, Natsume-chan..." he began.

"Aargh! I can't take them anywhere!" Tsukushi ground out as she strode across the room.

Shigeru turned to Yuzan. "You look after her. Tsukushi and I will try to rein in the walking libidos. They're old enough to be celibate for one night."

"Doubtful!" Yuzan called after her. "Now, where's Sasayan?" he asked Natsume in a calming tone.

"He and Haru are over at the counter with Mitchan, eating up the snacks and not taking care of me!" she wailed.

"Right," he agreed, patting her back awkwardly in an attempt to comfort her.

"Yoshida!" Ma-Bo called to Haru from the entrance as he swaggered in, followed by several black-clad men carrying boxes of drinks and food. "I ran into Domyoji's men buying extra stuff for your bro's second party. My invitation must have been lost in the mail!"

"Hey!" Haru met him halfway, abandoning his cousin and friend. "Why would we invite you to our private party for Yuzan, anyway?"

"What?! We're all pals, right?" he asked with arms spread. "I called Tomio, George and Yamaken, and they're on their way too. Sweet! Open bar!" he added as he continued into the room, rubbing his hands together in delight.

Natsume shrieked in Yuzan's ear. "No! I jinxed myself by mentioning them! Three of them never leave me alone and that snake Yamaken calls me 'Dumbelina'!"

"Well, Natsume," Sasayan said as he pulled her off Yuzan, "you did upchuck all over him at the wedding after-party. Even after we told you repeatedly to slow the booze intake."

"That's beside the point. And you'd better stay by my side and protect me from them tonight," she scolded as he walked her away. Sasayan cocked an apologetic eyebrow at Yuzan, who felt like breaking into the fresh supply of liquor that the Domyoji crew—the F4, was it?—was now arranging on the table which served as a makeshift bar.

"They're pouting, but they promise to behave," Shigeru informed him as she sauntered back. "Hey! Don't look so stressed! Have some chocolate!"

Yuzan crammed the cupcake into his mouth and began to loosen his tie one-handedly. "Well, even if their promises _are_ worth shit, this place is going to hell in a handbasket," he said after swallowing. "Kenji and the rest of his posse are headed over here, thanks to Ma-Bo. If he catches sight of Sojiro…"

"Oh, I don't think a doctor would put his valuable hands at risk," she reassured him. Seeing he was having difficulties, she pushed his hands away and removed the tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons. "Now, show me where I can change clothes!" She waved a hand at his partially undone formal attire as she picked up her small travel bag. "You need to get more comfortable as well."

"None of the uninvited guests will be changing," he commented as he led her up the stairs to the living area. "Wouldn't it make them ill-at-ease to be overdressed?"

"Ha! It would serve them right to be uncomfortable. Maybe then they'd leave!"

"Interesting thought process," he laughed. "Okay, here's Haru's old room. You can change in he—Agh!" he cried as she pulled him in with her. "Wh-what-?" he managed as she turned her back and set down her case.

"Unzip me, won't you?" she asked over her shoulder. She smiled as she felt his fingers shaking as he performed that task. "Are you okay back there?"

"Um, it's just…you took me by surprise," he sputtered.

She turned and sighed as she placed her hands on his cheeks. "I could feel your blush even with my back turned. And now your eyes are closed!"

"Sh-Shigeru?" he managed. "You do realize that your dress is strapless…and it's now unzipped."

She looked down. "Oopsie. My bad." She walked around him and pushed him toward the bed. "Just keep your eyes closed for a few more minutes and then it will be your turn."

"I could have changed in the bathroom," he muttered as he stumbled then fell onto the bed. He rolled to his back and clenched his eyelids tightly shut as a precaution. Just because he was shy didn't mean he didn't like to look!

"Do you have clothes here?" he heard her ask over the rustle of clothing.

"Yes, I've crashed enough at Mitsuyoshi's for there to be something to wear," he answered just before the bed suddenly shifted. His eyes flashed open.

Shigeru straddled him on the bed, now wearing low-cut form-fitting slacks and a clinging scoop-necked top that didn't quite cover her midriff. "You know it's not very flattering that you don't even _try_ to peek," she complained.

"I—but—it's just—it wouldn't be respectful," he stammered as his elbows bent in an instinctive defensive posture, hands near his shoulder. His mind quickly debated where would be the safest place to touch to move her away and determined that there was none.

She leaned forward until their foreheads were almost touching. "I can tell that we're both attracted to each other, but it appears that I'm a little more aggressive than you. Are you comfortable with that, Yuzan?"

"Ah, I-I guess?" He stared up at her as if mesmerized.

"Hm-m-m." She raised herself slightly. "Where to start? I've always been successful with…ears!"

Several things happened almost simultaneously. As Shigeru's lips (and teeth!) made contact with his earlobe, Yuzan's hands raised in reflex, and the door slammed open as his brother burst in.

"Where did I leave it?" Haru muttered as he began rummaging through items on the bookshelf. "Ah, success!" Several rocks clattered to the floor as he pulled out a small photo album. "Hey!" he exclaimed as he caught sight of them. "Sorry to have bothered you, I'm discussing fishing with Domyoji and I knew that I had left some pictures from the mountain trip here…Yuzan?! And Miss Okawahara? Whoa! Nice going, big brother!" He left the room as precipitously as he had entered.

"Well," Shigeru said in a deadpan tone, "that certainly broke the mood." She bent her head and looked at her chest. "You can let go any time now, Yuzan." Laughing at his resultant yelp, she levered herself off the bed and ambled to the door. "I'll see you downstairs after you've changed—and calmed down!"

* * *

When Shigeru returned to the main floor, she found Tsukushi and Yuzan's sister-in-law talking legalese in the seating area. While those two were drinking wine, the pretty girl who had launched herself at Yuzan earlier, now plastered to Shizuku's side, was limiting herself to fruit juice. They all looked up as she entered. Tsukushi shot her a knowing grin and Shizuku gave her a mild glare. Drat Yuzan's brother! Someone didn't know how to keep his mouth shut.

Several feet away Domyoji and the aforementioned brother were talking loudly with wide arm gestures. Sasayan propped up a nearby column, listening with arms folded. Sojiro and Akira appeared to be discussing alcoholic mixed drinks with Mitsuyoshi and Ando at the counter while snacking on food. Rui slumped against the wall with his eyes closed, totally uninterested in either conversation.

"Fish? Is that all you caught?" Domyoji was waving the album that had caused so much commotion upstairs. "That's nothing. One night, I caught enough squid to feed our entire school field trip!"

Tsukushi couldn't let that tall tale pass. "Nonsense!' she called over. "My friend Kazuya caught all the squid. All _he_ caught was an octopus and it had the good sense to squirt ink all over his face. Improved his looks, as I recall." She made an exaggerated kissy-face at him.

"Tsukushi," Domyoji bellowed back, "let's go mountain fishing!"

"No."

"Then, how about ocean fishing? Look at the size of the tuna little Yoshida caught!" He held out Haru's cell phone displaying a photo of an admittedly jumbo-sized fish.

"Little?!" Haru complained. "I'm taller than Yuzan!"

"No. Again." Tsukushi was firm.

Haru turned to his wife. "Shizuku, wouldn't you like—?

"Haru, if you ask me to go squid fishing on our belated honeymoon, be prepared to sleep with Nagoya tonight."

"When you're in the dog house, she sends you out of town?" Domyoji appeared concerned. "Man, that's hard core."

Haru stared at him befuddled. "No, not the dog house but the chicken house." By then Sasayan and Shizuku were halfway on the floor with laughter. Yuzan entered the room as Natsume completed the explanation.

Domyoji's eyes flared. He stomped towards him and scowled menacingly, nose to nose, and growled, "Hey, you! You had better treat Shigeru right!"

Yuzan returned his look and replied levelly, "I don't need advice from her jilting ex-fiancé."

The liquor conversation across the room paused and the room grew tensely silent. Suddenly Domyoji exploded in laughter and pounded him on the back. "Hey, pretty boy, you're all right! Haru's big brother, I like you! Monkey girl, I like him!"

Shizuku and Yuzan turned to Shigeru. "Monkey girl?"

"Never mind," she sighed.

Natsume abruptly squealed and headed toward the entrance in a dead run. She grabbed Oshima, who had been hesitating at the sight of unexpected strangers, and propelled her quickly to the seating area. She silenced the taller girl's protests by loudly proclaiming, "Don't pay attention to them! They're perverts!"

"We're not perverts," argued Akira.

"Just selective lovers of women," added Sojiru.

Since they were unable to persuade Natsume to introduce them to Oshima, they meandered back to the counter grumbling.

To make conversation, Yuzan turned to Shigeru. "Have I mentioned that Sasayan is a semipro baseball player?"

Tsukushi and Shigeru perked up at that and began interrogating him about his stats and technique. After a few minutes Sasayan called across to Mitsuyoshi, "Hey! Can I turn on the batting boxes?" Mitsuyoshi waved a slightly inebriated acknowledgement, and the three headed toward the back, followed by Haru and sleepy-eyed Rui.

Natsume loudly protested the desertion and clung to Sasayan. He dragged her behind the counter and settled her with Mitsuyoshi for protection. "Stay behind the gate. They won't cross it," he ordered her while glaring at the two taller men.

In all the commotion Natsume forgot her friend. As soon as Akira saw that Oshima had been abandoned with no one but Shizuku to guard her, he made a beeline for the seating area.

Sojiro and Ma-Bo leaned over the counter as Mitsuyoshi lit a cigarette. "Don't bother her," he reminded them, deepening his voice in reflection of his younger, wilder days.

Thus snubbed, Ma-Bo led the other to the video game alcove. "Wanna play?"

Observing Akira's attempts to flirt with the flustered Oshima, Yuzan muttered that he might as well save himself the effort. "She's probably a shotacon."

"Huh?" was the highly literate response of the Domyoji heir.

"She's basically his gender opposite. Akira's too old for her—she and Shizuku's younger brother may have a... _thing_...going on."

"How much younger?" he was asked.

Shizuku broke in to counter, "The gap is definitely smaller than the one between Akira-san and my step-mother-in-law. Why is it that men think they're whispering when they are talking at normal volume?" she asked rhetorically, setting her hand on one of Oshima's. "At least it's not as bad as Ando over there; you have to lock up teenaged girls with him around."

Domyoji barked out a laugh. "Say, Akira, that would be an interesting turnaround. How would you feel if Ando tried to date your twin sisters?"

"What? Who?" Akira shot up and turned to the oblivious chauffeur, who, uninterested in sweets (as usual) and unused to the potent liquid refreshments that Sojiro and Akira had produced, was now quite mellow.

He was tugged back down by both Shizuku and Oshima. "Leave him alone. Trust me, he's harmless if faintly disgusting at times," Shizuku assured him.

Akira subsided, but threatened dire consequences across the room if Ando got within 100 meters of his sisters. In response, Ando managed a cheery wave before slowly falling over sideways. After his head hit the floor, Yuzan and Mitsuyoshi dragged the unconscious man to rest in a less trafficked area of the floor.

"Wow, the gatecrashers brought some prime stuff," Yuzan commented to a still sulky Natsume squatting behind the counter. He picked up a tri-colored dango skewer and tilted it towards her. "You want?" He popped it in his mouth after she shook her head mutinously, then turned at a sudden commotion from the entryway. Tomio and George burst in noisily while Kenji Yamaguchi strolled behind, hands in the pockets of his long jacket.

"Aaiiyii!" shrieked Natsume. When Yuzan whipped back around she was holding a broom in front of her like a kendo shinai. Disregarding her weapon, Tomio and George immediately headed directly for her.

Meanwhile, Yamaken nodded politely at Natsume on his way to Shizuku and Oshima. "Yamaken, you chunk of turd!" Natsume yelled. "Keep your hands off Mitty! Remember that she's married!"

Shaking his head, he presented his practiced smile to the young women as he kissed their hands in turn, raising an eyebrow at Akira's resultant scowl. Shizuku was just scolding him for his antics when Sojiro turned from demolishing classic PacMan and complained loudly, "More competition?! Domyoji! Why did you bring us to a party with insufficient women?"

Spinning toward the voice, Yamaken's cocky grin faded. He strode to the console and grabbed Sojiro by the collar and glared at him, faces ten centimeters apart. "You piece of playboy shit, you had better be on your guard if you dare approach my sister again!"

Attempting to regain his dignity, Sojiro stated, "I'm only interested in willing women, so if I was next to her, then she wanted me there!"

"You idiot!" he growled. "She was just being polite!" He let go, pushed the other man back and let out a derisive snort. "If you persist, you'll find out the hard way. Iyo's a law enforcement agent who is _extremely_ attached to her gun. If she finds it necessary to shoot you, don't expect me to patch you up afterwards." He turned away. "Man, I need a drink," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

* * *

"Damn! I've only worn this dress once!" Tsukushi complained as the baseball group returned from their activity.

"I don't know why you insisted on batting in it anyway. I'm sure Yuzan could have found some clothes for you to wear," Shigeru chided while Rui trailed closely behind them.

"Do you have any safety pins?" Tsukushi asked Shizuku and Oshima.

"Here!" Mitsuyoshi called across the room, producing an emergency sewing kit from under the counter. He responded to their stares by asking, "What? Haru and I spent years together as bachelors. We had to repair our own clothing."

Rui took possession of the box. "Sit down," he ordered Tsukushi. By the time Haru and Sasayan returned from putting the batting cage back in order, Tsukushi was sitting with one arm above her head. Rui was stitching the side seam together as she described her batting accomplishments to the others.

Domyoji let out a roar of victory as his virtual race car edged out Ma-Bo's. Turning, he groaned loudly, "Tsukushi! Did you destroy another dress? You'll drive us bankrupt!"

"As if!" she sniffed, then swallowed more wine. "You'd just go out and make another fortune if I did."

"Damn straight!" he agreed. "Sojiro, you ready to race me now?"

"Better than riding in a real car with you driving," his friend agreed.

* * *

Much later, Shigeru brought Yuzan a beer and plate of snacks and sat next to him on the couch. Her gaze wandered around the room. Mitsuyoshi had set a pillow beneath Ando's head and covered him with a blanket, and was now back at the counter reading a newspaper. Tomio, Ma-Bo and Sojiro were playing a lively match of table football against the team of Domyoji, George and Sasayan, while Natsume perched on a stool at the end and watched. Haru had managed to wedge himself between his wife and Yamaken, and the two were discussing medical research of some sort while Shizuku nodded drowsily. Akira had replenished food and drinks for Oshima and Tsukushi and was chatting with them, and Rui had finally succumbed to sleep.

Noticing Yuzan's introspection, she inquired, "What are you thinking?"

He sighed. "I was just wondering what Micheru was up to, with her actions tonight."

"You mean with Akira? That's just his way," she commented.

"I know, but Micheru is normally very discreet about her infidelities. In order to keep up appearances as 'long-suffering loyal wife', she has never had an affair in Japan. Something has set her off." He sighed, his head falling back to rest on the couch. "What has Romeo been up to now?"

"Well, we'll just have to read the scandal sheets, right?"

Yuzan sat up and leaned forward, clasping his hands. "He has been too quiet and well-behaved lately. That's what worries me." He nodded at the couch across the room, at Rui's head laying on Tsukushi's shoulder. "Remind me again, who is your friend married to?"

Shigeru laughed. "It does look strange, doesn't it? But they're best friends. For awhile we thought it was something more, but… To change the subject, is your cousin married?"

"Um, no," he answered, confused. "He decided not to have any serious relationships while he still owed so much money to Dad. Too bad, because he's the best of us all."

"Hmm... Tsukushi!"

"Yes?" Her friend turned to her.

"Is Yuki dating anyone right now?"

"No, why?" Shigeru jerked her head at the counter, and Tsukushi narrowed her eyes. "I'll give her a call tomorrow."

Yuzan moaned, "Keep me out of any matchmaking schemes." He noticed that Sojiro had paused in his play to follow the conversation before his teammates berated him for his inattention. Yuzan turned to Shigeru. "Your friends are exhausting."

She laughed and patted her shoulder. "Just follow Rui's example, then."

"Don't mind if I do."

* * *

"-geru. Shigeru!"

"Hmmm?" She opened her eyes to see Tsukushi's face above hers.

"We're leaving now. Can we give you a ride home or are you staying here with lover boy?"

Behind her, Domyoji burst out, "Of course she's not staying with him!"

"Shut up, Tsukasa," she said, yawning. She rose carefully, easing Yuzan to a horizontal position on the couch with the others' help. She ran her fingertips down his cheek. "I'd love to, but I don't think Sleeping Beauty is ready for that yet. You go on out. I'll join you in a few minutes."

She walked over to where Haru was carrying his somnolent wife on his back. "It was a pleasure to see you again. Please tell Shizuku that Tsukushi and I will call her some time. Do you need a ride, as well?" she asked.

"No, Yamaken is bringing his car around and will drop us off—provided that he remembers to turn on the GPS," he grinned. "Sasayan conveyed the girls home, and Ma-bo took care of the other idiots."

She indicated his cousin, asleep with head on folded arms at the counter. "Will he be all right like that?"

"Sure. Mitchan'll rouse in a while and lock up, and then put Ando and Yuzan in real beds—or not. They'll be okay." He shifted Shizuku's weight slightly, then leaned close to whisper in her ear. "I hope to meet you again soon, at _your_ wedding. Maybe even as best man."

"Wha-what?!" she managed, as he exited the room laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

"What is it about you and the southern United States?" Yuzan asked lazily as he watched the trees and bushes glide by.

"Coincidence," replied Shigeru as she dug through the contents of her day bag. "It'll soon be noon, so we mustn't neglect to apply sunscreen, even though it's almost winter here."

"Winter!" he laughed. "This is 30 degrees warmer than Japan right now. And why, when we have Disneyland right there in Tokyo, must we—ack!"

"Just be still," she chided him with a smile, rubbing sunscreen on his cheeks, which now looked like they had a severe case of sunburn. "I squirted out too much for me."

He removed his sunglasses so she could complete his face. "Back to what I was—"

"Epcot isn't Disneyland," she interrupted. "It's like a perpetual world's fair."

"But still—!"

"Wait until you see the menus," she tapped his lips with the sunscreen tube.

"Food?"

"I may not be able to tear you away," she teased. "Oh!" Her eyes focused out the window. "The boat is docking."

Walking up the gangplank for the bag check, Yuzan asked, "Why aren't we being followed by your security retinue?"

Shigeru unzipped her pack and slid it down the counter. "Although not 100%, this is one of the safest places to be. Besides, those two were planning to practice their shooting with Buzz Lightyear. They're probably going to break the record scores and bum out all the kiddies."

Once through the metal detector they turned right, heading over a slightly arched brick-paved bridge. "Any particular reason we're going this way instead of the other?"

Shigeru linked her arm with his. "Just because I want to over-the-top impress you right off the bat. Look ahead. What do you see?"

"Um, a miniature Eiffel tower? Hey! The gardens resemble those I saw in France!"

"Ding! Ding! We have a winner! And what is France known for? Culinary-wise," she added.

"Wine? Snails?" he inquired.

"Well, we can have some if you like, but," she added as she guided him past fountains and flowerbeds into a cul-de-sac, "I was thinking more of pastries!" As they walked between round columns topped with fake stone arches into the Boulangerie Patisserie, Yuzan's pace quickened.

"Shigeru!" he exclaimed as he turned to her. "Is every country here like this?"

"No," she smiled. "This is the most excessive." The shutter on her camera clicked. "Yes! That is the expression I wanted to capture!"

"Wh-what?! D-did you take a picture of me?" he stuttered.

"Yes," she laughed. "A mixture of delight and desire! Now," she said as she tucked the phone into a zippered compartment, "what tickles your fancy?"

"They all look so good," he muttered to himself as he pushed his tray along the path of the display cases. "What are you getting?" He turned to her.

"I'm ordering a baguette and cheese tray," she responded. "I'll steal half of your dessert selections, but we'll probably need something not-so-sweet somewhere in there. Excuse me," she turned back to the cast member when Yuzan began adding plates to her tray after he filled his, "can I add another cheese tray?"

After a quick detour into Les Vins de Chefs de France for wine, they seated themselves at a metal bistro table in the cobblestone street filled with faux Parisian atmosphere. Midway through the tart assortments, Yuzan pulled out his buzzing phone. He glanced at it briefly before replacing it in his vest pocket.

"Not important?" she asked.

Yuzan beamed at her. "Not nearly as important as pastry!"

"Well, I know it's not the same as actually being in France, but we can't beat the international variety in such a small area. You know, Morocco is next door." She wiggled her eyebrows at him. "Several different varieties of baklava, I hear."

"Really?!"

* * *

Two hours later she sighed. "Honestly, Yuzan, you can get kakigori anywhere in Japan. Why do you want to try it here?"

"Now, now, Shigeru, I just wanted to see how much the different water changes the taste," he chided her.

"A likely story," she scoffed. "And what's your reason for buying overpriced imported Japanese candy at the department store?"

"You know that I can never have too many snacks, plus—" he broke off and pulled out his phone. "Again, Dad?" he muttered. "I guess there's no use for it. Hello?"

Shigeru smiled as she walked beside him, shopping bag swinging behind her back. The slight breeze coming off the lagoon kept the day from getting too warm. She turned when she realized that he had fallen behind.

"No, it is _not_ convenient. And I don't know why you're bringing this up now." After a pause, "I'm really not interested." He held the phone away from his ear and she could hear angry Japanese. "Goodbye, Dad," he said firmly and pocketed the phone.

"Work?" she asked sympathetically.

"Not at all." His mood had deteriorated slightly. "He's trying to arrange a marriage meeting for me."

Her heart skipped a beat. "I didn't know that you were in the market," she managed.

"I'm not, at least not in the way he's going about it. Open up," he commanded as he held out a spoon of flavored ice.

After swallowing obediently, she asked, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I know that I need to get married, but I'd rather it not be for the family business's convenience. After all, I'm the one who'll be in the marriage. Dad should stay out of it."

* * *

Sitting in the covered patio of Norway's Kringla Bakery, Shigeru gave herself a mental pep talk. "Okay, it's not as if he doesn't want to get married. And he still came with me even after I practically attacked him. I just wish I knew what he thinks of—us." She jumped when a hand landed on her head.

"Hey, Shigeru, where were you?" asked Yuzan, leaning down. "I went to find forks and spoons, and you zoned out on me."

"Oh, ah, nothing," she began, then they both froze as his phone vibrated again.

"Really?" he groused. He placed the phone on the table and answered it on speaker. "What is it now?"

"Look, Yuzan. The meeting is set up for three days from now. You _will_ be there."

"No, I won't," he responded with an irritated undertone. "I'm on holiday."

"Yes, you will," came the response. "Rika Shirase _is_ going to be your bride. I know you're on that stupid ride, so just leave your little bimbo in the boat and come home to face your responsibilities. If you don't, I'll cut off your brother's access to his trust fund. Then we'll see how well he and his wife can live on a research assistant's and beginning lawyer's salaries."

"What!?" Yuzan picked up the phone and shouted into it.

"Be there!"

Yuzan and Shigeru sat in shocked silence for a minute.

"Why that double-dealing, slime-sucking—bastard!" she said through gritted teeth.

"I agree," he said grimly then looked up at her. "He's been tracking our location and knows exactly where we are."

"Sounds like it." She tilted her head at him. "What 'stupid ride'?"

"Uh," his eyes slid to the side, "Small World." At her incredulous look, he shrugged. "What can I say? It's my favorite."

"Wait!" She snapped her fingers. "He only knows sort-of where we are!" At the quizzical look on Yuzan's face, she explained. "Small World is at Magic Kingdom. So he just knows what city we flew to, and maybe what hotel we're staying at. He doesn't have our precise location."

"Yes," he agreed with a puzzled look, "but how is that to our advantage?"

She clasped both his hands in hers and stared at him intently. "Don't you think it's a little strange that he brought this up suddenly and then escalated to threats in a matter of hours?" He nodded. "We need to get under his radar to discover why. That is," she broke off, "unless you want to go along with his plan."

"No!" He shook his head. "I'm only slightly acquainted with that girl. I know her parents invest with us, and I've seen her at some of the company-sponsored functions, but that's it."

"Okay!" She dug into her bag and pulled out a small phone.

"Hey!" he said, "that isn't—"

"Miyashita. Code red. You and Kikuchi get back to the Boardwalk. ASAP!" She waved the phone at his astonished face. "Burn phone. Unregistered and undetectable. Now we're going into spy mode."

* * *

Yuzan stood in the connecting doorway between his and Shigeru's rooms and watched the strategy session. "I'm telling you, Tsukushi, there's something fishy about the timing. I'd like to call an F4 emergency protocol," Shigeru spoke to her laptop.

"All right." Tsukushi's voice was brisk. "Let me put Domyoji on Yoshida Papa's financials to see if there's anything wonky there. I'll have Sojiro smooch up with the prospective bride and find out what she knows."

Yuzan caught the eye of Kikuchi and nodded toward the computer. "Is she talking about _this_ over open wifi?"

"No," grinned the security guard, who was currently devouring one of the Norwegian sweets that Yuzan had managed to acquire a box for. "We set up a private network with revolving passwords. By the time they figure one out, the key will have already changed."

"Yuzan!" Shigeru called to him and he walked over to her. "Didn't you say that your stepmother was acting oddly last month?"

"Hmm. Yes," he admitted, "when she was being indiscreet with your friend."

"Akira! That's right!" Shigeru turned back to Tsukushi's calm image. "Can you sic Akira onto Micheru Yoshida?"

"Really?" Tsukushi asked with raised eyebrow. "After we were so insistent that he leave her alone?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Tell him that I'll owe him one."

"No," Tsukushi had an evil grin, "it will be his pleasure. But," she became serious, "we probably can't get the intel by the date of the miai. You need a place to lie low." She turned away from the webcam and started talking on a cell phone. "Hanazawa Rui, we require a hideout immediately. As inaccessible as possible. I see. Send me the exact location and I'll get them there. I'll fill you in on the details later." She turned back to the camera. "All right. I'm going to set up a little switcheroo at the airport. I need you guys to make reservations for the...let me see," she checked a monitor off-screen, "11:10 flight to Detroit tomorrow. Use your names and make sure your security guards are included. I'll get back with you in an hour with connecting flights to book. We're going to buy some time by substituting you with decoys on as slow a trip as can possibly be believable."

* * *

"I look like Mitsuyoshi," Yuzan complained as he and Shigeru walked slowly to their alternate flight. She looked at his reflective sunglasses and loosely knitted cap and agreed.

"At least you don't have to wear a scratchy braided wig that makes you look like a schoolgirl," she countered. They had swapped clothes with their doppelgangers in an airport restroom past the security checkpoint and were now traveling incognito.

He turned to grin at her. "Maybe we can take a selfie when we're safe in Atlanta so I can tease Ando about it." He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer as a large family pushed by.

"I'm surprised you're so close to me," she mentioned. "Is it just to throw off any suspicion since you usually can't touch women?"

"I'm starting to not have that problem with you, Shigeru," he whispered. "Here's our gate."

* * *

Shigeru didn't breathe easily until the plane had reached cruising altitude. "I'm glad we didn't have to use our fake IDs," she admitted in a whisper. "But even if they had asked for identification again, these documents really look authentic. I should have known that Tsukushi wouldn't let us down."

"You're right; they are pretty nifty. The Domyoji security team must use a top-notch counterfeiter, but it's just as well that our alter egos aren't going to test them by leaving the country. Just using one of our credit cards or cell phones at each layover should keep Dad's minions on the false trail until we suddenly 'disappear' in Hawaii tomorrow. That will give us plenty of time to go underground."

"Yeah. I wonder where we're being stashed. Well, Tsukushi said the driver holding the red card at Hartsfield will hand over an envelope of instructions."

* * *

"You've got to be kidding," Yuzan said as their journey finally came to an end after two airplane flights, one limousine transfer and now a helicopter ride to a mountaintop in the Reno, Nevada area. " _This_ is Hanazawa Rui's hideaway cabin?"

Shigeru leaned over him to look out the window. "He _does_ like his solitude."

The HanaCorp pilot handed a card to Shigeru after they disembarked. "Call this number when you are ready to leave. I can be here within an hour."

After she keyed in the code that had been texted to her, they looked around the spacious abode of native stone. Floor-to-ceiling windows held breathtaking views of the surrounding landscape while soft lighting automatically came on as they entered the main living area. Shigeru's phone buzzed. "We're to go through that door over there," she informed Yuzan. The expansive office area had security monitors covering one wall, and an all-in-one beeped insistently on the other side of the room. They walked behind the over-sized wooden desk, and she touched the keyboard.

"Greetings Shigeru and Yuzan," said Hanazawa Rui on video chat. "I see that you have arrived safely. I have had the kitchen stocked and made certain that the house was prepared for visitors. Since you are coming from a warm climate, please take advantage of any clothing in the dressing room. In addition, jackets and coats are in the downstairs closet. I hope that you will not be inconvenienced too much."

"Not at all," Shigeru responded. "It looks extremely comfortable. We greatly appreciate your hospitality."

"Do you know if anything has been uncovered so far?" Yuzan interposed, leaning in.

"I am afraid nothing of importance. Tsukasa has not yet unearthed any financial problems in your father's dealings, but the investigation is by no means complete. Are your assets separate from his, may I ask?" he inquired politely.

"For the most part. I control my own funds as well as those of certain family members. Plus, I have several private clients that I manage."

"Then feel free to check on them. This is a secure connection and should be untraceable at a civilian level, so you can make any transfers that you deem necessary to safeguard your affairs."

"Thank you. I believe I will take advantage of it. Do we know anything of my erstwhile fiancée?"

"While Sojiro has reported nothing, we _have_ discovered that the meeting is not a mere introduction but an actual betrothal ceremony."

"What?!" Yuzan and Shigeru spoke simultaneously.

"Yes," Rui chuckled. "So there is definitely some fire under all the smoke that your father is spewing. Hopefully we can uncover it soon. But let the F4 handle that. You two need to relax. It appears that you will need extra energy to deal with whatever is coming. Contact Tsukushi or me if something comes up on your end. Goodbye."

Shigeru laid her hand on Yuzan's shoulder. "Are you hungry? I can check out the kitchen."

"Strange as it may seem, no," he answered. "I'm really tired. I think I'll head upstairs once I strengthen passwords on all my financials."

"Go ahead," she urged." I'm going to call Tsukushi and make sure that my parents know I'm all right and not to believe any wild disappearance stories. Would you like her to contact anyone for you—your brother, perhaps?"

Yuzan rubbed the back of his head. "Haru? Yes, please tell him to blow off anything Dad says, as usual." He sighed. "I'd prefer he not get involved in this crazy situation."

She grasped his hand. "I think he'd rather know that you can depend on him in this 'crazy situation'. Are you sure you don't want him to know what's up?"

"No, I need to take care of him the right way, for once." He squeezed her hand. "See you tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Sure," she smiled.

* * *

Shigeru dragged the ratty backpack up the stairs behind her and hoped that her real luggage would make it safely home to Japan. Since their replacements had used different airlines to lengthen the travel time, she had shipped it separately. According to Tsukushi's instructions, she only carried the bare minimum of clothing to avoid checked bags that could be tracked if the deception failed.

She paused at the open door lit from within. "Yuzan?" She walked into the room and dropped her backpack next to his. He was lying face down on top of the super king bed, fully clothed and completely crashed. She sighed as she tugged the bedclothes down and wrestled him under. "You have the right idea. I'm beat." She flopped down on the other side of the bed and used the remote to turn out the light. "Screw tooth brushing." She shimmied out of her jeans, crawled under the covers, and closed her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Shigeru shifted and sighed. That bittersweet dream had returned after several years. Someone was holding her so closely that their bodies were plastered together. His head was using her breasts as a pillow. She moved her arms to pull him closer and caress his hair. But instead of tight curls she found smooth soft waves—Yuzan?!

Her eyes popped open. Sure enough, the faint gleam of the bathroom's courtesy light confirmed his identity. And he was on the opposite side of the bed than the one she had put him in…and almost completely undressed. What the—?

She contemplated the shadows on the ceiling as she tried to sort it out. Okay, so he heeded the call of nature and then climbed back into bed on the side closest the bathroom. While he was away, she must have rolled over so that he didn't even know she was there. Oh well, he was still asleep. She stroked his hair fondly, snuggled closer, and let herself drift back to slumber.

* * *

A couple of hours later she knew the instant he awakened and realized their position. His arms had clenched and his body froze. She rubbed her eyes open then smiled seductively at him before kissing him. "Good morning, lover."

Gazing at her in panic, he asked, "Shigeru, did we—?"

She laughed out loud. "No, of course not."

"Then, why are we in the same bed?"

"Because," she allowed her mouth to glide over his slightly rough cheek. "Rui only has one bedroom in his isolation villa. The one down the hall is a music room, and I wasn't interested in sleeping on top of the piano."

"Shigeru," his voice deepened, "are you trying to take advantage of me?"

Her lips on his neck lifted. "I thought _we_ might take advantage of the situation." She rubbed her lower body against his. "It doesn't appear that you are exactly averse to this activity."

"Ju-just so you know, I don't know too much about it," he began.

"Oh, Yuzan," she laughed, "you don't have to tell me that! And it's not a competition. Let's just take this time to enjoy each other."

* * *

"I hope eggs are okay with you," Shigeru said into the open refrigerator. "My culinary skills are practically nonexistent."

"I usually have a couple bowls of Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs for breakfast," he admitted from the doorway.

She shot him a look. "I doubt if Rui even knows what that is, since I certainly don't. Scrambled okay?"

At his nod she set a skillet on the stove and began cracking eggs into a bowl. She heard him move close to her and felt his hands on her waist. "You're so…normal this morning," he said.

"Well," she took a deep breath, "I don't know exactly how to act so that you won't run and hide on me again." She managed a small laugh. "I guess I don't do 'morning after' too well."

His arms enfolded her. "As long as you don't leave, you're doing it excellently well."

She let out a long sigh." Stupid! You'll have to kick me out now." She poured the eggs into the pan and shoved them around with a spatula. "Can you find a plate somewhere in those cabinets?"

As he searched for the dishes, she heard her phone ring. Pulling it from her back pocket she answered it one-handed, "Yes, Tsukushi? Any word yet?" After a pause she turned to Yuzan. "She wants a video chat." He nodded and took the spatula from her and stirred the eggs. "Okay, give us a couple minutes until breakfast is ready," and then clicked off. She turned to see the eggs sloppily piled on one plate and Yuzan holding up two forks proudly. "Oh, well."

They walked into the office and Shigeru opened the video app. She turned to Yuzan who had followed her and said, "You can pull up another ch—what?!"

He pulled her out of the large executive chair and sat down, then tugged her into his lap and handed her the plate just as Tsukushi's face appeared.

"Good, you're both there," Tsukushi began then added, eyes widened,"and so close together."

"Yeah, yeah," Shigeru answered, blushing in spite of herself. "So what gives?"

"Okay," Tsukushi's eyes looked away at her notes. "Did Rui tell you that the supposed dinner is now a binding betrothal meeting?"

"Yes, he did," Yuzan answered as he shoved a forkful of eggs into Shigeru's mouth. "Do you have anything new?"

"Well, so far we haven't seen that your father is in any financial bind, although a couple of interesting transactions have popped up."

"Such as?" he managed before Shigeru returned the favor and filled his mouth.

"The Shirase family has recently doubled the amount of money to be managed by YoshidaEnt. That could be seen as an investment in their soon-to-be son-in-law. However," she drawled out the word suspensefully, "your stepmother's allowance has also been increased substantially."

"What?" Yuzan exclaimed. "She already gets an obscene amount as it is. What else does she need it for?" His outraged face lost a little bit of intensity when Shigeru picked a piece of egg off his cheek and put it in her mouth. "Who taught you table manners?"

"What's the matter?" she asked. "Your skin's clean. You showered this morning. I was there, remember?"

"Yes, but—"

"Shigeru, stop distracting him," Tsukushi scolded. "Yuzan, this looks like some sort of hush money given to your stepmother. Is there any reason that for her to object to the marriage arrangement?"

"I don't know why it would be any of her business."

"Unless she has regretted failing to seduce you that one time," Shigeru offered helpfully.

Tsukushi stifled her laughter at the expression on Yuzan's face. "O-o-o-kay, how long ago was that?"

"No, no, that can't be it!" he protested, waving a hand in denial.

"Don't worry!" Shigeru set down the now empty plate and hugged him exuberantly. "I won't let her have you now!"

"Will you be serious!" he shouted, trying to dislodge her.

"Children, behave!" Tsukushi snapped. "Even though I'm younger than either of you," she muttered. "I'll hold off on investigating that…interesting bit of Yoshida family history unless Akira and Sojiro come up with nothing. They were both attending some late evening affairs and should call shortly before retiring. I'll be back with any new information as soon as I get it. Shall we agree that we will get together again at 6pm your time tonight?"

* * *

"Die, you bastard, die!" she shouted as she maneuvered the remote control.

"Damn it, Shigeru, why do you get to be Luke again?" Yuzan complained.

"Shooting down Darth Vader never gets old," she smirked at him.

As his TIE fighter exploded once more (and why would there be all that fire and smoke in space anyway?), he commented, "If you were actually part of the Rebellion, Lucas would have had to stop with the first movie."

"Damn straight!" she laughed as they both fell backwards onto the large pillows scattered on the floor. "Hey, I'm wondering something," she spoke as she pressed buttons on the controller to turn off the game system.

"Yeah?" he asked, one arm over his eyes.

"What's so great about this Rika?"

"Huh?"

"When your father called, he knew good and well that I was the one with you, right?"

Interested, Yuzan propped himself on one elbow. "I think that's a fair assumption."

"Well, he told you to dump me (and insulted me in the bargain, I might add) so that you can get engaged to this girl. By most people's judgments, I would be the better candidate, right?" Seeing him grin at her, she swatted him. "I'm not being egotistical. I'm richer and my family is more influential."

"You're prettier too," he teased.

"Don't try to flatter me," Shigeru gave a short laugh. "Something else is going on. Hey!"

He grabbed her and rolled her beneath him. "You're number one in my book." He kissed her lips briefly. "Even though I'd love to know what the big mystery is, I have every confidence that your friends will get to the bottom of it." He let her go and sat up. "Do you want to explore some outside? We can see if there are boots that fit you."

She tugged him back down. "I'd rather explore some more indoors. _If_ you get my drift." She raised an eyebrow.

"You're right," he grinned at her. "The outdoors is way overrated."

* * *

"Listen," Tsukushi warned them, "we have some interesting items of information, and I need your full attention in trying to make sense of them."

"You have it," Yuzan said. For this session he and Shigeru had moved a second chair behind the desk and sat next to each other, holding hands.

"First, our decoys were 'made' when they deplaned in Los Angeles. Your father must have had suspicions that you would not return willingly and had already dispatched agents to ensure you did. Apparently they followed our substitutes to the hotel and tried to rough them up."

"Hey!" Yuzan exclaimed, half rising.

"No, no," Tsukushi gestured at them, "they're all right. They are Domyoji-trained, after all," she added with a gleam in her eye. "However, I believe we can conclude that Daddy Dearest now knows you have dropped off the face of the earth. We will be alerted as soon as his operatives locate you on the Atlanta flight. When that happens it will only be a matter of time before they discover that a Domyoji private jet flew out of the secondary airport. I'm confident that we can snatch you out of Nevada before they can get that far."

"It would be a lot more entertaining if this was a thriller movie we were watching instead of real life," complained Shigeru.

"That isn't the worst of it." Tsukushi looked grim. "Sojiro hasn't been able to get near Miss Shirase, but he has wined and dined a few of her friends."

"That's pretty impressive for just twenty four hours," Yuzan commented.

"Don't even think about taking lessons from him," Shigeru warned.

As if the byplay had not occurred, Tsukushi continued. "They mentioned that the young lady has been dating someone in secret for the past six months. She wouldn't say who he was, just that he was tall, dark and handsome and an 'absolute dreamboat'." She wrinkled her nose at the hyperbole. "However, she has been feeling under the weather for the past couple weeks, primarily in the mornings, if you get my drift."

Yuzan collapsed backwards. "Oh, God, no!"

"Yes, and Akira reports that with enough alcohol, your stepmother can go on quite a rant about not stepping aside just because that 'expletive-deleted expletive-deleted not having the sense to wrap up his expletive-deleted expletive-deleted.' And that he should have kept to his previous history of 'expletive-deleting people not of their own social class'."

"Is she saying what I think she's saying?" Shigeru asked Yuzan, who was now leaning forward, elbows resting on the arms of the chair.

"Rika Shirase is pregnant with my father's child. She wants to marry him but Micheru is standing firm. Her parents can't be bought off with money or favors, so…"

"...in order to give the child the Yoshida name he will force you into marriage with her," Shigeru concluded for him.

"And probably continue the affair," Tsukushi added calmly. When they stared at her she shrugged. "I did a lot of research on your father, sweetheart. I don't see how he can be seen as a catch in anyone's books."

Visibly shaken, he said, "I knew he saw me as only a tool to advance the family, but this—!"

Shigeru tightened her hand over his and turned to Tsukushi. "So what can be done? They can't have the yuino without the groom, right?"

"Logically, no," Tsukushi answered. "The best thing you can do is wait it out."

"How long will that take?"

"With the resources of the F4, we could hide you until your little brother or sister is in kindergarten, if necessary. However, that would not be in your best interests."

"Right. A lousy way to live, with no future to speak of," he muttered.

"Give us a little while and let us see if we can come up with a counter-measure to his machinations. Meanwhile, try not to worry too much tonight. I'll talk with you tomorrow."

"Easy for her to say," Shigeru remarked.

"My exact thoughts," Yuzan agreed.

"Wow," she sighed. "Now both of us have had parental interference in our search for wedded bliss."

"Hmm," he said bringing her hand to his mouth. "But your parents seem to be much more reasonable than mine. Well", he hopped up, "let's go see what other meals are available in the freezer, and find a matching wine. That's probably all the information we get for the day."

"Sure thing," she agreed.

* * *

They uncorked a nice Argentine vintage while the prepared meal was in the microwave. A dinging sound interrupted them in the middle of the first glass. "That's not the microwave," Shigeru said, puzzled.

They followed the sound back into the office. "Already?" They looked at each other. "This can't be good."

For the first time since their flight began, Tsukushi's legendary temper appeared to be fraying her calm. "Sorry for interrupting you again so suddenly," she began, "and I hope that wine isn't for celebration purposes."

"What do you mean?"

"Yuzan," she looked straight at him, "I just heard from your sister-in-law."

"How is Shizuku involved in this?" he asked.

"She's the one I talked with yesterday…today…damn, I can't keep the days straight with so many time zones. Anyway, she and your brother have heard from the main house that the betrothal ceremony has been delayed for three days."

"But isn't that good?" asked Shigeru.

"Not really. Shizuku has heard that the Yoshida lawyers have been discussing the use of a proxy groom in the yuino. In other words—"

"—I don't actually have to be there to end up publicly engaged," Yuzan completed.

"Yes," she replied tersely. "And there's no guarantee that the proxy will still not be used, even if you show up to repudiate the contract."

"But they don't have your power of attorney, right?" Shigeru queried him.

"Of course not!" he snapped.

"It looks more sinister from my viewpoint. He may be working to have you declared incompetent in some fashion, which will also allow him to take possession of your financial accounts."

"Taking over Haru's and Mitsuyoshi's funds, plus destroying any future political plans that I may have. Even successfully fighting it would cause a scandal too juicy to be forgotten. Damn!" Wine splashed out of the glass as he slammed it to the desk.

"Is there anything we can do?" Shigeru asked her friend anxiously.

"Well, short of Yuzan being ineligible by already being married, I don't know what else can stop them in their tracks," Tsukushi offered.

"That's a rather drastic solution," Shigeru pointed out.

"I'll do it," Yuzan suddenly spoke.

"What?!" Shigeru swiveled around quickly.

"Is that a proposal?" Tsukushi asked with a grin.

"Do you mind turning your screen away for a moment?" Yuzan asked politely. When all that was visible was a bookshelf full of law tomes, he turned to Shigeru. "It's a little sudden and a whole lot unromantic, but would you do me the honor…?"

She blinked rapidly. "You mean, to stop your father's nefarious plot? Of course."

"No, I mean for real. I never thought I'd be able to be this close to a woman, much less one that suits me as well as you. You admitted it earlier, you're the better candidate."

"Using my words against me—!"

"And you also said that you like excitement. On our first dessert date, remember?" He leaned in for a quick kiss. "If going undercover across a continent and fighting plots worthy of a tawdry novel isn't excitement enough, I'll see what else I can scrounge up."

"But at that time you said that you prefer peace and quiet. That's absolutely _not_ a definition of my life."

He laughed. "And you think mine is? I'm usually pulled in fourteen directions daily just on spin control, thanks to my dad. Marriage to you will be relaxation compared to that. So?"

"All right! We're engaged. Tsukushi, you can come back now," she called to the monitor.

"Great. Congratulations. Now, let's see how we can manage this without your father sticking his oar in."

"I suppose he's watching all the arrivals in Japan?" Yuzan hazarded.

"We'd never make it to a government office without being caught," Shigeru lamented.

"Guys!" Tsukushi clapped her hands to regain their attention. "Are you forgetting what state you are located in at this time? Shigeru, remember my bachelorette party? Our karaoke duet?"

They stared at the screen and slowly Shigeru smiled. She turned to Yuzan, stood and swiveled her hips as she sang, "Viva…Las Vegas!"


	8. Chapter 8

"I still think we should have been married by Elvis," Shigeru pouted.

Yuzan grinned at her in agreement. "That would have been a great story to tell our friends. But Tsukushi was right in advising us to take care of it in Reno. Going all the way to Vegas would have wasted too much time since they tracked our movements in Atlanta that quickly."

"Well, at least we got pictures, even if they're just cell phone snaps by Rui's limousine driver." She scrolled through them.

"Don't diss our wedding witness." He took the phone from her and viewed them again. "I told you that dress from Morocco would suit you. I didn't know that you'd brought it."

"Yes, luckily it rolls up well for travel." She patted the backpack next to her. "I only hope it survives this leg of the trip so I can wear it again." The plane hit an air pocket and knocked their shoulders together. "I didn't expect to fly home in a cargo plane though."

"Look on the bright side. This is one arrival method that Dad _wouldn't_ expect."

"It's a good thing that Akira had one ready and waiting in San Francisco, even if the cabin service leaves something to be desired." She held up their bag of fast food purchased at the airport.

"Don't forget dessert!" Yuzan tugged his backpack over. "I told you all that candy from Epcot would come in handy!"

* * *

"Now we're hiding in the back of a delivery van?"

"I told you that I'd bring excitement to your life."

"What a sweet-talker you are."

* * *

In early morning—Japanese time—they finally arrived at the back entrance of their destination. The two staggered to the ground, stiff from over twelve straight hours of uncomfortable travel. As he stretched, Yuzan looked around at the meticulously landscaped grounds and outbuildings surrounding the mansion, and Shigeru thanked the driver of the Nishikado Specialty Teas truck.

"Okay," she said, taking his hand, "arriving safely in Japan was Step One. Now for Step Two, trying to survive my parents." Yuzan shuddered.

* * *

"So the young Yoshida heir whose disappearance caused such a stir has married my daughter, eh?" The eagle eyes of Shigeru's mother pinned him over the tea set.

"Yes, ma'am, if you please." Yuzan bent his head respectfully, wishing that he and Shigeru were wearing anything other than dusty jeans.

"Mother!" Shigeru hissed.

"Daughter, be silent," she commanded then turned again to her son-in-law. "You know, you do not bring as much benefit to the family as the husband her father and I chose for her. The Yoshidas, while accepted in society, are viewed as slightly nouveau riche by our peers." She took a sip of tea as she steadily regarded him.

"Every family has a starting point." Yuzan bowed again. "And if I may be so bold, the husband you selected for her is no longer available."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better that she is being used by you to get out of a sticky situation?"

"I promise to respect, honor and care for your daughter. Is that not better than more wealth than can be counted or more influence than can be used?"

The stern matriarch of the Okawahara family suddenly smiled and chuckled. "Well said, young man. I do not know why that idiot Taizo was so blessed with such extraordinary sons."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Yuzan stammered. "There is nothing that special about _me_. My brother is the genius."

"Has that idiot of a father brainwashed you so much? Yes, your brother is one of those savants who are of little use in real world situations. Such an eccentric is best left to his ivory tower of pure research. You, however, have caught my attention."

Shigeru could no longer remain quiet. "Is that good or bad, Mother?"

Ignoring her, Madame Okawahara continued to address Yuzan, "Don't think it has gone unnoticed that your company's profits have doubled since you came of age and began to take part in fund management. And your father would have been exiled to a deserted island for his antics by now if not for your adroit handling of many more situations than have been reported in the yellow press. Yes, I am well pleased with my daughter's choice."

"You are?!" the newlyweds replied in unison.

"However"—they held their breaths—"although this marriage is legal, you know that you must register in Japan to be secure from any of Taizo's maneuverings."

"We, ah, actually hoped that if they focused their attention on the foreign ceremony they wouldn't notice us sneaking down to the city registrar," Yuzan offered as an explanation.

"But," Shigeru pointed out, "he apparently has spies _everywhere_."

"Darling daughter, you forget with whom you speak." She opened a folder on the couch beside her and handed over a sheaf of papers. "Fill out both the marriage and proxy forms, and my staff will take care of the rest. And to make public our family's seal of approval, I believe I shall plan an _extremely_ large reception introducing my daughter and her husband to few hundred or so of our closest acquaintances."

"Mother! Are you sure that it's all right to do this? After all, Daddy is still in the Middle East—"

"Shigeru. Remember whose side of the family added the oil wells to the family." She turned to Yuzan. "Now, Son-in-law?"

"Y-yes?"

"Your refusal to clean up your father's latest mess will not endear you to him. Although this goes against our country's tradition, it might be best to take this opportunity to cut familial ties."

"What—"

"You can continue using your considerable talent in managing certain investments for the Okawahara family. And Shigeru, I would strongly advise you to turn OgaShi over to him."

"OgaShi?" He turned to her.

"My trust fund."

"But that's in the bi-bi-bil—"

"Actually close to a trillion yen by now," his mother-in-law corrected. "And although the Okawahara have always made appropriate political donations, we have never made a public declaration for a candidate—as of yet."

"Ah, that's a bit further in the future," he waved his hands at her, "as well as a trifle premature."

"Nevertheless, aligning yourself with the Okawahara empire during this time of upheaval is not going to cause you to give up any of your career dreams. I do believe that there is an empty office suite on the same floor as my daughter's at Oka Tower. But that is for later." She stood in anticipation of departure and the young couple rose as well. "Complete those forms before you retire and leave them with my secretary. I assume that you will wish a little honeymoon privacy in your house instead of your suite here?" After their affirmative response she continued, "Shigeru, since you and your husband have other items of importance to take care of in the coming days, will you trust me with the reception planning?"

"Of course, Mother," she answered, a little shell-shocked.

"Then, farewell for now. I understand that your bodies feel like day and night have exchanged places, so I do not expect to see you until tomorrow." An efficient servant closed the door silently behind her.

Yuzan flopped back into the chair. "Why do I feel like I was just run over by a velvet steamroller?"

Shigeru shoved his shoulder. "Get used to it. As for me, _I've_ got to take on a mother-in-law that once lusted after my husband."

He shuddered. "How long are you going to continue to bring that up?"

"Probably for the rest of our lives," she laughed, then pulled the papers toward them. "Okay. Let's get this show on the road so we can sleep. I am _never_ traveling any way but First Class _ever_ again!"

* * *

The following morning Shigeru had just poured her first cup of coffee when the estate phone rang next to her elbow. "Yes?"

"Miss Okawahara?"

"Speaking." She answered to her maiden name, not quite ready to encourage rumors among the staff.

"This is the front security gate. We have a visitor who insists upon speaking with you. He seems to think that you know where his brother is."

"Um, is he about 5'10", with longish dark hair?"

"Yes, Miss, and with quite a ferocious expression on his face," he whispered into the phone.

"Ah. Please treat him with the utmost courtesy and have a cart bring him to my villa."

She hummed as she took an extra cup from the cabinet and set a platter of sweet pastries on the glass topped table. When the shower turned off, she called, "Yuzan! Haru's on his way here."

"What?!" he called at the same time as the chime rang. She opened the door to her twitching brother-in-law. "I thought you said that Haru was coming." Yuzan came to a halt, wearing one towel around his waist while rubbing his hair with another. "Oh. I guess I heard correctly."

Haru grinned and pulled Shigeru into a quick hug and smacked her on the cheek before advancing on his brother. "You idiot!" he shouted. "What are you doing, disappearing while Dad is going haywire? Do you know that he's trying to marry you off to some little society idiot?" He lifted his brother off his feet and shook him.

"Ow! Ow!" Yuzan protested. "I'm going to lose any semblance of modesty if you don't stop that!"

"Well, from the look of things," Haru's eyes shifted mischievously between the two of them, "I don't think it will be anything she hasn't seen before."

"Be that as it may," Yuzan attempted for some dignity, "at least let me get dressed first."

"Haru," Shigeru called. "I don't know if your preferred breakfast matches your brother's, but I do have some food ready. Won't you sit down?"

* * *

"So," he said between bites a few minutes later, "are you going to make an honest man out of him? You'd better hurry, or he'll end up hitched and you'll be the other woman."

Yuzan approached him from behind and snapped him with the towel he had used on his hair. "Watch your mouth, little brother," he growled. Shigeru smiled into her coffee.

"I'm just saying that you can't let the grass grow beneath your feet. Dad's spies are everywhere, even at Mitchan's place. I played musical taxis with them for half an hour this morning before losing them." He grinned. "It helps to know the exact times that trains go through crossings."

Yuzan rolled his eyes. "That's so like you. Just so you know, we got married in the United States and the Japanese registration should be taken care of already." Shigeru nodded in response to his raised eyebrow.

"Great!" Haru's excitement was infectious. "That'll lock the old man's heels."

Shigeru rose after topping off her cup. "I'll let you fill him in on the rest of the sordid details while I take my turn in the shower." She kissed the top of her husband's head and patted his shoulder on the way out.

Even over the sound of falling water she could hear raised voices. Haru was still steaming when she emerged in a fresh outfit. Yuzan leaned on the table with his hand over his eyes.

"For the last time, you don't need to get involved with Father any more than necessary. You know what he's like, Haru."

"Yes," he replied bluntly. "And I know that you've put up with it for almost two decades. Why are you trying to make this easier for him? Let him stew in his own juices for once."

Enough was enough. "Yuzan," she interrupted. "Did you tell Haru that your father had threatened _him_ if you didn't comply?" From the nonplussed look on Haru's face she guessed that he hadn't. "Yes, he threatened to block your funds and your brother wanted to protect your future. Of course, I told him that you would be livid if you found out after the fact, but he isn't yet used to listening to his wife."

"You weren't my wife at the time," Yuzan began before Haru snatched him out of the chair by his lapels.

"You absolute ass!" he expostulated. "Why must you always take it on yourself? I've done little enough except try to stay out of your way!"

"Well," Yuzan managed to free himself, "your money isn't in any danger, even if Dad declares me incompetent."

"Huh?" Shigeru and Haru both had mystified responses.

"Never mind that." Yuzan's shoulder jerked. "Have we found out when and where the yuino is to be held tomorrow?"

"It's at the Maple Group's flagship hotel. Micheru told Shizuku, for some reason." Haru admitted, "I was planning to crash it and raise holy hell."

"Thank God we came back in time," sighed his brother.

"Wait…Maple Group." They turned to Shigeru, whose eyes were focused on the distance. "Maybe that's a good way to handle it." She looked at them with a slowly widening grin. "The united Yoshida brothers—and spouses—will destroy his house of cards once and for all!"


	9. Chapter 9

Bystanders on the street outside Hotel Kaede stopped in shock at the spectacle before them. A limousine accompanied by two large black vans pulled into the semicircular drive and came to a screeching halt. The three vehicles emptied and a phalanx of black-suited security guards enclosed two striking men in gray suits and two short-haired women in Chinese-style silk mini-dresses; the taller female wore deep aquamarine and the slighter one wore burgundy and carried a large matching shoulder satchel.

As the group proceeded at a steady pace into the hotel lobby, the audience grew as men peeled away at various points to restrain those who sought to hinder their advance. Several in the crowd craned their necks seeking cameras, certain that this was a filming location for some television drama.

By the time they reached the targeted meeting room, only the hotel manager remained between them and the door.

"Miyashita. Kikuchi." The woman in blue's voice remained low. The two guards in front retreated to flank the women.

The manager's eyes shifted from side to side and his hand pulled at his tie. Sweat glistened on his forehead as he faced the self-possessed Yoshida heir.

"I repeat," Yuzan spoke in a clipped tone, "what is your reason for barring a prospective groom from his own betrothal party?"

A fist landed on the heavy wooden door near the quaking man's head. "Haru, don't break anything," Shizuku warned matter-of-factly.

The man's eyes bulged and he thought to appeal to the gentler sex. "Misses, er, Ma'ams," he pleaded with Shizuku and Shigeru, "the ceremony is about to or has already begun. I was told quite firmly—actually ordered—to prevent any disturbance of the proceedings."

"Fuck this." Shigeru took out her cell phone.

"Language, my dear," her husband turned to smile at her.

She crossed her eyes at him and spoke into the phone. "Tsukasa, the manager is being obstructive. Can you assist us?"

She held the phone out and the group took no small pleasure in watching the manager's complexion pale five shades. "Ah, yes, sir. Yes, Master. So sorry! No, no, I do appreciate my job, but… Yes, I understand, Domyoji-sama." He handed the phone back with a trembling hand and bowed lowly. "My greatest apologies. Please." He opened the door and bowed again as they entered.

"Someone made an extremely poor choice of hotel," Shigeru murmured with a grin to Shizuku as they followed their husbands inside. Obeying her hand motion, the two security guards stationed themselves on the outside of the closed door to forestall any further interruptions.

The room was decorated and arranged in traditional Japanese style for the formal occasion. On a raised table against the far wall were the bridal gifts, wrapped in rice paper. When the door opened all the participants, seated in seiza position on zabutons, looked up.

Taizo Yoshida, farthest from the door, rose to his feet. "Yuzan!" he shouted. "What are you doing here? And why is _he_ with you?"

Yuzan ignored him and speared the young man in the groom's position with a glare. "I believe that your services are no longer required," he spoke softly. "Get out."

"You can't do that!" his father exclaimed. "He is _my_ employee!"

"And I'm your _son_ ," Yuzan replied. "And my _brother_ is here by my side, at my request."

As the redundant person fled, Shigeru and Shizuku exchanged looks behind their husbands' backs. Apparently they had not yet been noticed. However they would be in the spotlight shortly...

Yuzan approached the betrothal party and presented a deep bow to the bride. "My apologies, Miss Shirase, for the discomfort that this interruption will cause you. My father," he ground out the word, "has no authority to make arrangements such as this on my behalf."

"Why, you—" his sire blustered.

"See here, young Yoshida," Mr. Shirase also rose to his feet, "I don't know if you are in full knowledge of the situation—" At this, his wife removed herself from her cushion to embrace her daughter, who was staring at the floor, face slowly being covered with a blush.

"I believe that I understand completely," Yuzan replied gently. He noticed from the corner of his eye that his stepmother's sly smile was widening steadily. He turned again to the bride. "I have great consideration for your delicate condition, but I am unable to give my name to my younger sibling." The girl gasped and hid her eyes. "I am quite happily married and thus unavailable."

Mr. Shirase grabbed his father by his jacket. "What is this, a farce?! You have betrayed my daughter and besmirched our family's honor!" Ignoring the commotion not three feet away from her, Micheru Yoshida opened an ivory fan and waved it desultorily.

Taizo shoved the bride's father away, causing him to trip over his cushion and fall to the ground. His wife released their daughter and scooted along the floor to check on her husband.

"Yuzan! This marriage talk is ridiculous and an obvious lie."

"Not at all," Yuzan rocked back and forth on his heels. "It is registered in both the United States and Japan."

"Then we will have it annulled. It's just a sham, anyway. Everyone knows that you're one of those sissy boys." His father fluttered his hand at him, in case his words were an insufficient description.

"Is that why you thought that I would be the perfect patsy to cover your indiscretion?" he asked. "I'm afraid that 'everyone' has been misinformed."

"Yes." Shigeru decided this was her cue and stepped forward to stand beside her husband. "There are no grounds for annulment."

"Yuzan," his father's voice lowered, "do you recall what I told you would happen if you were not cooperative?"

"Ah yes," he appeared to be thinking, with a hand on his chin, "something about cutting off Haru's trust fund, wasn't it?"

"Did you think I was not serious?!" he bellowed.

"Dad, you really rely too much on other people for information," Yuzan said mournfully, shaking his head.

"What?!"

"The trust funds for Haru and me came from _Mother's_ side of the family. For some odd reason they were attached to each other legally. Therefore, when I was given control of my monies, I also became the administrator of Haru's funds. In addition, there is a binding stipulation that you can never touch them. As cold and distant as it is, perhaps that was Mother's way of protecting and caring for us."

Micheru snapped the fan closed and rose gracefully from her cushion. "Ladies?" she addressed the Shirase women while smoothing the silk of her kimono, "let us retire to my suite upstairs and allow my husband's children to continue this discussion with the fathers." Both she and Mrs. Shirase supported Rika's arms as they moved toward the exit. Shigeru scowled when she intercepted a wink that her mother-in-law sent in Yuzan's direction.

As they neared the door, Yuzan bowed. "It is your decision what you do with your pregnancy. However, Haru and I will be ready at any time in the future to act as older siblings for your child. You need only ask." Haru quickly followed Yuzan's second bow with a less graceful one of his own as the ladies departed.

Their father appeared to be dangerously apoplectic. "Interfering— ungrateful— obstructionist—" he sputtered. "As of this moment, you have no place in our family business!"

"How truly you speak," Yuzan responded with an uncaring smile. "Shizuku?"

His sister-in-law pulled a sheaf of papers from her bag and presented them to Taizo. "Here are the separation forms for Yuzan's departure, Father. You will notice that it is effective immediately."

"Why, how dare you—? You and your mother did this, didn't you?" Taizo raised his hand and crushed the pages.

Haru stepped forward and snarled at him. "You might want to speak of my wife and mother-in-law in a more polite manner, Father!"

Taizo glared at him impotently as a smirk slowly spread across his younger son's face. He turned his attention briefly to his unsatisfactory older child, then his eyes slid to Shigeru and raked her body up and down. "I see that you found yourself a comfortable place to land so you can live off your wife."

Shigeru gripped Yuzan's arm tightly as she felt his muscles tense. "Oh, I don't believe a life of indolence is to his liking. In all honesty, we can't remain here much longer. Among other things, we need to make sure that his new office suite in Oka Tower is fully furnished." She blinked her eyes slowly at him. "As you will be able to read in tomorrow's paper, he will be very busy with his own investment firm." She sighed, "Unfortunately, you may lose a few clients. According to my mother, it is well known that he is responsible for the majority of the profits at YoshidaEnt."

"Society will blackball you for using such a dishonorable business practice as to steal clients!" he raged.

"Dishonorable? I believe people have the right to change financial planners, Dad," Yuzan said. "I will only take with me our two pre-existing trust funds as well as one other that I created. I give my word that I will not initiate contact with anyone currently being served by your firm."

Haru snorted. "Not that he'll need to. Once it gets out that he's managing his wife's personal finances…"

"Yes," Shizuku chimed in with a gleam in her eye. "How many zeros are there in the total, Shigeru?"

"Oh, a little less than a dozen," Shigeru waved her hand vaguely. "By the way, Shirase-san," she turned to the other gentleman, who had been following the verbal exchanges silently, "I can assure you that your grandchild's brother will take great care of any amount you choose to invest with him."

He glanced at Taizo, his brow furrowed. "Yes, I will certainly take that into consideration." He rose to his feet stiffly. "Now, I believe I shall retrieve my wife and daughter. Gentlemen, and wives," he bowed to the young people before leaving, totally ignoring the Yoshida patriarch.

The brothers exchanged glances, then Yuzan spoke, "I believe that is all we came for. We will say our farewells now, Father."

He pointed a vindictive finger at him. "You! You claimed you wanted a life of public service. Well, kiss that dream goodbye! You will never succeed me in politics!"

"Oh, such drama," Shigeru drawled. "Actually, the Okawahara family has been planning for some time to dabble in that arena. With a viable and attractive candidate now in the family—well, who knows? At any rate, look for your invitation to our _modest_ wedding reception in a month or so. Toodles!"

"Toodles?" questioned her husband as they departed the room. "What country did you pick that phrase from?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Look over here! Great! Now one more shot!" The photographer lowered his camera. "Thank you, Miss Okawahara!"

"Only at work, Takaichi-san! Tonight I am Mrs. Yoshida," she corrected him. "Now concentrate on taking candids of the guests." She leaned over and whispered, "You might want to try table 4, next to the dance floor." As Takaichi caught sight of a familiar and slightly infamous quartet, he bowed his thanks and hurried over.

"Are we finally through with the paparazzi?" Shigeru started when her husband's arm encircled her waist, then relaxed against him.

"Yes." She kissed Yuzan on the cheek and checked to make sure she had left no stray lipstick mark. "Anyone who arrives this late doesn't deserve to be greeted at the door by the guests of honor."

She accepted the glass of wine which he snagged from a circulating waiter and circulated through the crowd with him, greeting friends and business acquaintances with ease. "You're not drinking?" she asked as she sipped.

"I prefer to keep my wits about me," he admitted. "There are too many memories that I'm afraid might resurface from Haru's wedding reception if I overindulge."

"Like how you met me?" She bumped hips with him playfully.

"Now _that_ ," he kissed her hard on the lips, uncaring of the audience or of her makeup, "I can't forget. Although it was fuzzy for a few hours!" They laughed together.

"Enough of that PDA!" His brother caught him in a loose chokehold. "Micchan is over there with Ando getting jealous of our luck in love."

"Well, he can just get off his ass and ask Yuki to dance then," riposted Shigeru. "Is he turning as shy as Yuzan used to be around women?"

"He's probably out of practice," Haru suggested. "I don't remember him dating anyone after the Natsume incident."

Shizuku ignored the two brothers chortling at the memory of that time. "Shigeru, are you sure that you want to hire Ando? I know that our father-in-law has been a prick over his loyalty to the younger generation, but his pervy ways could cause you all sorts of problems."

"Nah, he'll be fine. I asked Akira and Sojiro to check their little black books for young-looking women who are not averse to cosplay. If we can't break him entirely of his fetish, maybe we can make him a 'legal lolicon'."

"Good luck with that. Just remember I'm not a criminal attorney if it backfires," Shizuku muttered. She blinked and turned to her brother-in-law as something came to mind. "By the way, Yuzan, I'd like to congratulate you for acquiring the Stark Eastern account. That one should keep you busy."

"Thank you," he replied. "The opportunity came out of left field. I'm not too certain of the CEO…"

"Come on," Shigeru tugged her husband close, "Uncle Tony should be a piece of cake after dealing with Taizo for so long."

"Cake with a frosting flavored with habaneros, perhaps," Yuzan muttered to his brother, who hooted at the comment, then began listing fruits with different Scoville levels to pinpoint the degree of difficulty.

Shigeru responded to her sister-in-law's original topic. "When you add that account to the Sohma/Ouji and Pandai funds, I can hardly break him away for lunch. Plus, I think Mr. Shirase is thinking seriously about having him create a trust fund for his upcoming grandchild."

Haru ceased his nonsense, and the quartet simultaneously turned to the head table where the parents of the wedding party sat, the length of the table between the couples. "Micheru has him on a short leash now, doesn't she?" Haru asked.

"Mm-hmm," Yuzan answered.

"About damn time!" Their wives proclaimed in harmony.

"By the way, Shigeru," Shizuku began, "your dress is striking."

"Thank you. My dressmaker recreated the original wedding dress, but with silk and jewels instead of gauze and lace." She indicated the six foot tall formal portrait of her and Yuzan on display. On the wall over her image's shoulder was a small framed photo from the Reno ceremony.

"I hadn't noticed that." Shizuku squinted at it and then let out a muffled squeal when her husband lifted her for a better view. "Haru!"

"Hey! I thought that since you're such a shrimp you'd like to see it better."

Yuzan shook his head. "Still untamed." He took his wife's hand. "We'll see you later. I have a dessert display that I want to show my wife."

Shigeru laughed as he led them to the buffet tables. "Isn't this how it all began?"

He gave her a slow, almost shy, smile. "I arranged this one especially for us, with your mother's help."

She strolled the length of it, observing the plates of confections. Assorted cheesecakes, miniature beignets, petite crepes. She spun around and returned his smile, her eyes glittering. "This is the story of our courtship."

"Just the expression I wanted to see," he admitted, holding his arms wide. "'Delight and desire'." As he enclosed her in his embrace, he whispered, "May our marriage forever remain as sweet."

* * *

The sky was as blue as he had remembered. Branches brushed against each other with a soft "sussing" sound and the chimes tinkled a light melody. The candy in his mouth was as sweet as always. It dissolved slowly but surely, and he tasted honey and peach.

This time the sweetness did not dissipate when the dream ended, for he was no longer alone. He pulled her closer to him and smiled.


End file.
